Delirium
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: As if things weren't confusing enough for Mal in Auradon already! Things were starting to go really well, settling nicely into school, lovely friends, perfect boyfriend. Will Mal be able to manage when life deals her another blow? NOT part of my Happily Ever After series. RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I have started another new story. But this idea came to me and I really couldn't leave it. So I hope you enjoy where I got with this story. I know that this is only a little taste; but I can't wait to share this story with you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I also would like to say a very big thank you to my best writer friend Plesiosaur, who proof read this chapter for me. I know it isn't your fandom but you helped me out of a pickle of an overload of chapters to proof read.**

* * *

"Mal, come on let's talk about this." I heard a dark voice say as they followed me down the corridor. I really couldn't believe that this was happening! I really couldn't! But I knew one thing for definite - I needed to get out of here, now.

 **"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I shouted as I continued to run down the art corridor in Auradon Prep. My voice echoed around the empty corridor and my stomach contracted in panic as it in fact reminded that I was on my own. No one else was with me to save me from this situation; and this thought was scaring me. Maybe if I could just out run them then I could get to Evie, Jay, Carlos or Ben and then they could make it better. Maybe they could help me out of this; I hoped they could. But first I would need to get away from who was currently chasing me.

"There's nothing to talk about!" I spat back as I ran around the corner. I heard their footsteps behind me and my body started to heave in panic. Why couldn't they just leave me alone! I thought I had made my intentions very clear! Obviously not if they were chasing me around school and fighting for this very lost cause!

"Yes there is." they urged as they ran after me.

"This doesn't need to get out!" they stated as they ran next to me.

"What?" I asked as I finally stood still; there was no point of running. They were standing in front of the doorway preventing me from leaving.

"We don't need to tell anyone about this" they stressed and I watched as their face fell into distain. I knew why they didn't want this to get out; everyone would hate them. Well this wasn't my concern; my concern was getting to safety then I could deal with whatever this was. I wanted no part in it and I would make sure that everyone knew it.

"It just needs to stay between us." they said as they stepped towards me which made me stagger back.

"I have changed!" I growled as I balled my fists up together.

"And I don't lie!" I snapped and I watched as their face dropped.

"I don't keep secrets anymore!" I barked as I took a step backwards.

"So if you knew what was best for you, you would leave me alone." I warned them darkly before I quickly spun around and I ran away. I was really tempted to teleport away from them. But the school had a magic trace on it; and the Fairy Godmother had already warned me about using magic. She didn't see any problem with my teleporting but she didn't want me to become reliant on my magic.

As I started to run back down the corridor I heard their footsteps following me again and I sighed to myself. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I quickly pushed through the doors to the stairwell and ran down the stairs. I groaned in disapproval when I heard them continue to follow me and I ran into the main foyer of Auradon Prep.

"Come on, Mal!" they shouted as they also entered the main foyer.

"Please!" they begged.

"Give me a chance to explain!" they continued to plead as they followed me.

 **"NO!"** I screamed back as I continued to walk towards the exit. My eyes caught a wet floor sign and I made a note to be careful; well, as careful as I could be in the situation.

I continued to run towards the exit and I felt my footing slip. Time slowed to a crawl and I shouted out in shock as I flew to the floor. I felt my head collide with the cold marble floor and a sudden sharp pain started to fill my brain. I blinked a couple of times but my vision started to become blurry and my ribcage heaved in panic. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and started to hope that my vision would return when I opened them.

When I opened my eyes again I groaned as my vision had not returned; however I could now make out a blurred figure standing over me. I opened my mouth to say something but as my body started to become weak I closed it again meekly.

"Shit!" I heard the figure above me say before they quickly ran off leaving me to fall into darkness as my eyes rolled shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am over the moon that you love this story. It means a great deal; I know I probably left you all confused but I wanted to make sure I got your attention. MWAH! Thank you for taking the time to read this story and favouring, following and reviewing. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Fairy Godmother's POV*_

* * *

As I pushed the filling cabinet shut in my office in Auradon Prep I felt a twinge in my stomach which told me something was wrong. I stood still and tried to listen to see if I could hear anything untoward.

I let myself search the nearby area and I sighed when I heard Audrey and Jane talking and Audrey was telling her that she needed to change her hairstyle so boys will like her. I made a metal note to have a word with Jane tonight about this; as she was a lovely young adult that doesn't need to change for anyone or no body. I thought she learnt that from his Majesty's coronation.

I then heard Carlos and Doug speaking eagerly about their latest science project, Jay talking to Lonnie about their next fencing match and I could hear Evie quickly sewing and humming happily in her room.

I sighed and went to turn around but then out of nowhere I heard a voice scream.

 **"NO!"**

"What on Auradon-" I started and I quickly left my office and looked up and down the corridor. I then heard footsteps quickly running away from a nearby corridor. So I pulled one brow up in confusion as I walked in the sound of the evading footsteps.

As I turned the corner my eyes widened in shock at what I saw; Mal was lying on a heap on the floor. As I ran up to her I could see a wet floor sign that had been knocked to the floor.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed as I noticed that she wasn't conscious.

"Mal!" I said as I knelt down next to her; I felt panic start to fill my stomach as she didn't reply. However a wave of relief hit me when I noticed that she was still breathing.

"Mal" I said as I slid my right hand onto her left shoulder and gave her a gentle shake.

"Mal my dear?" I said as I shook her more vigorously. I then quickly looked up and down the corridor before I looked down at Mal.

"Let's get you checked over" I muttered.

"Right let's have a look" I said as I started to roam my eyes over Mal.

"Head injury" I noted as I saw that there was a pool of blood at the back of Mal's head.

"Right" I noted.

"On your side you go" I advised as I pulled Mal onto her side and into the recovery position.

"I just need to make some calls" I said to myself as I pulled my phone out of my light blue blazer pocket and I started to ring the emergency services.

"Ambulance service is the patient breathing?" I heard the call handler say as the call started.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Is the patient conscious?" she asked.

"No" I advised.

"I have already put her on her side" I added as I looked down at Mal and I pursed my lips together. I don't know what had happened; I could see that Mal slipped on the wet floor sign; but what I couldn't account for is the fact I heard someone run away from here. Yes that might not be related; but in Auradon if someone was injured like this it was manners to stay with them until help arrived.

"Brilliant" I heard the call handler answer which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Is the patient breathing regularly?" she enquired making me look down at Mal's chest and I sighed in relief to see that she was breathing every few seconds.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Ok can I take the address?" I heard the call handler continue.

"Auradon Prep" I explained.

"Ok, thank you" I heard on the other end of the phone.

"Right I am arranging an emergency ambulance; they will be travelling on a matter of urgency due to the patient's condition" she advised.

"Thank you" I answered.

"Just a few further things I need to check" she explained further.

"Ok" I replied.

"Does the patient have any injuries?" she enquired.

"Yes" I confirmed again.

"Head injury on the back of her head; I think she had slipped on a wet floor" I elaborated.

"Ok" I heard the call handler answer.

"Can you put something on the wound to stop the blood flow?" she asked.

"Got it" I stated as I waved my left hand in the air quickly and a light blue towel appeared from thin air. I quickly bunched it together in my left hand I pressed it against the wound on the back of Mal's head.

"Anything else?" I heard the voice on the other end of the phone say.

"No not at all" I answered.

"Just keep the pressure on the wound" the call handler instructed.

"We are not that far away" she said which made relief start to fill my stomach.

"Ok thank you" I said happily.

"Can I take your name please?" the call handler stated.

"Fairy Godmother" I replied.

"Oh, ok" the call handler faltered.

"And the patients name?" she prompted. I slowly looked down at Mal; I knew that as soon as the press got their hands on this story Mal would get a lot of backlash. She could barely walk down the street without the press critiquing her, poor soul. I sighed and shook my head; I needed to tell them who they were dealing with.

"Fairy Godmother?" the call handler prompted again.

"Mal Faery" I muttered.

"Mal Faery is the patient" I advised further.

"Ok Fairy Godmother; just keep an eye on the Lady Mal's condition-" the call handler started.

"And if anything gets worse, changes, any new concerns or symptoms you need to ring straight back" she pressed.

"Ok, I will do" I promised as I started to hope that nothing was going to get worse in Mal's condition.

"Thank you" I stated before I hung up and I quickly ran Ben. I knew that he was due to go into a meeting with some of the council elders; but I knew that he would want to be with Mal right now.

"Fairy Godmother I didn't expect you to call" I heard him politely say as the call started.

"Yes I know you are about to go into a meeting" I quickly said as my eyes locked onto Mal's face.

"But I think you need to meet me at Auradon General" I advised sternly.

"Why?" I heard him ask and I noted that the tone of his voice had dropped into concern.

"It's Mal-" I started.

 _"She's had an accident..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read this story. I really can't wait to share this story with you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

As my eyes lazily rolled I couldn't help but let a groan escape from my mouth; I heard everything go silent around me and this made me fill with panic. I felt a twinge of apprehension as I didn't know what was waiting for me when I opened my eyes. I just had a dream about being chased through a long corridor which ended with me lying on a cold floor. I didn't feel like I was still lying on a cold floor; it felt as if I was lying in a comfortable bed. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that everything looked blurry. I blinked a couple of times to help clear my vision and I couldn't help but pull one brow put in confusion at what I saw.

I was now lying in a bed with four people sitting in chairs around me; I quickly swept my eyes at them and they threw a concerned look at me. Why were they here? Who were they?

"Mal" I heard a voice say and I turned my head to where the voice came from and I saw a brown haired and green eyed man looking at me. I noticed that he had a crown on his head and this made me even more confused - why would a King be sitting by my bedside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he squeezed my right hand. I slowly looked down at our hands together before I slowly and awkwardly pulled my hand away from his.

"Mal?" he asked as his face dropped. I didn't know who he was; but what I did know is that he shouldn't be holding my hand.

"Mal" I heard another voice say so I looked away from the King and looked at a blue haired girl sitting on my left. I squinted my eyes in confusion; she looked familiar - in fact they all did. I just didn't know where from.

"Mal say something" a man with long brown hair said. I moved my eyes over to him and I met him with a confused stare.

"Why?" I croaked.

"Why do you want me to talk?" I asked sarcastically as I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt a sting at the back of my head and I let my right hand fly to it and I winced as my fingers caught the root of my pain.

"Mal don't do that" the King stated and I looked and glared at him. Yes he might be a King; but that didn't mean that I had to listen to him.

"I will do whatever I want!" I snapped and I watched as his face dropped again.

"Erm" he started before pursing his lips together.

"In fact-" I started as I glared at them all.

"I better go" I smirked and I went to throw the covers back.

"Go where?" a white and black haired man asked as he threw me a confused look.

"Like that is any of your business" I snapped darkly as I threw the covers back. I watched as all four of them threw each other a solemn look before they looked back at me.

"Now if you don't mind" I sang and I went to get up.

"No!" they all exclaimed.

"You need to stay here" the King replied.

"No I don't!" I snarled.

"I am not stopping in a place with four creeps that I don't even know" I said coolly. Again I watched them all look confused at me before the blue haired girl spoke.

"Mal you do know us" she pressed.

"You have had a head injury" she explained. I saw some truth in what she was saying; but I was still suspicious of them. For all I knew they could have done this to me.

"Yes" I replied.

"I can't deny that" I added.

"But how do I know that one of you didn't do this to me?" I asked darkly as I balled my fists.

"We would never" they chorused.

"Whatever!" I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"I am still leaving" I advised and I quickly climbed out of bed.

"And you are not stopping me" I stated and I winced as my bare feet touched the cold wooden floor.

"I don't think that is a good idea" I heard one of them say as I looked down to the floor as I stood up. I was hit with a sudden wave of rage and I felt my eyes start to tingle which told me that my eyes were glowing bright green. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself; I could stand the fact that they were telling me what to do. Me, the daughter of the Mistress of all Evil!

"Come on Mal, come back to bed" I heard the King say. I slowly looked up at them and I watched as all of their faces dropped. I balled my fists together and I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"If you want to go to bed-" I started as I let a sly grin spread across my face.

"Then you go" I sang as I lifted my hands up and waved them in the air. The bed swept across to the other side of the room causing a barrier between me and them. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched as they all faltered and stumbled around trying to make sure the bed didn't hit them.

"Mal stop this now!" the blue haired woman warned me.

"Don't warn me!" I snarled as I took a step forward and I watched as they all stepped back.

"I am someone you really don't want to piss off!" I warned them. I then saw them all look at each other again before I angrily sighed.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand" I muttered to myself.

"But first a wardrobe change" I added to myself.

"Change these clothes, make it quick. With haste and without stick" I sang and I grinned as my plain white robe quickly changed into my dark purple and green double dragon leather jacket, leggings and black boots.

"Please?" the white and black haired boy begged.

"Don't" he added.

"Ha!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Weaklings!" I laughed darkly.

"All of you" I said smugly as I let my eyes sweep across them once more.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I laughed once more before I quickly teleported away from them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know I am throwing you a curveball with this story but I know you are going to like it. This idea took hold of me and I am trying to get these chapters to you as quick as I can; I know I say this a lot but I am forever grateful for your patience and commitment to my stories. Much RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"What the-" I started in shock after watching Mal disappear in front of all our eyes. This was bad! This was really bad! Mal wasn't acting like herself and it was scaring me. The Mal that we had just witnessed was not the woman that I loved; my Mal was loving, kind and rational. I knew Mal better than this. So I knew that this was her head injury and that we had to act quickly before Mal got into too much trouble or got hurt again. I would hate to think that all the hard work that Mal had put in over the last year for people to think that she was just as evil as certain members of the council thought.

"This really isn't good" I heard Carlos say.

"No shit Carlos!" Jay snapped; and I finally tore my eyes from where Mal was standing and looked at him.

"Jay!" Evie warned him.

"What?" He snapped again as he threw a despaired looked at Carlos and Evie.

"Mal is a force to be reckoned with" Jay stated bluntly which made me pull one brow up in confusion at him. This statement only half surprised me to be honest; I knew some of the things that Mal was capable of as we had talked about it in the past. However I knew that there were things that Mal was hiding; yes I knew at one point I would find out – but not like this. This didn't feel right; it almost felt like Mal was being forced to show me the parts of her that she had been holding back on. Yes I wanted to know; but I wanted Mal to tell me. Not act like this; not act cold hearted and cruel. That was not the woman that I fell in love with.

"You both know this" Jay stressed which broke me out of my train of thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked; and I watched as Carlos, Evie and Jay all slowly looked at me.

"Erm-" Evie started.

"Evie" I directed towards her.

"Tell me?" I begged.

"I need to know" I stressed.

"Ben" she whined.

"Please?" I begged. I was starting to panic; if Evie was being reluctant to tell me what they were talking about then she must be worried that it was going to hurt or upset me. I knew what they were about to tell me may hurt me but I needed to know; I needed to help Mal through this. I watched as Carlos, Evie and Jay all threw each other another despairing look before they all nodded at each other and looked back at me.

"I know that there are parts of Mal's past that she hasn't shared with you yet-" Evie started to explain.

"What?" I asked in shock. Yes I knew this but it upset me slightly for Evie to actually say this out loud.

"Not in a bad way" she quickly replied defending Mal.

"Certain things are hard for her to talk about; like all of us" she advised as she, Carlos and Jay all looked solemnly to the ground.

"Right" I nodded.

"Well we can always have that conversation later on" I stated.

"Yeah, maybe" I heard Jay mutter.

"Pardon" I snapped. Why did Jay sound so uncertain? Surely he knew that we were going to be able to find Mal and get her back safely?

"We have to catch her first" he stated.

"We will" Evie said which made me smile at her.

"Evie!" Jay whined; and I watched as the three of them looked at each other before they all nodded.

"Ben Mal was the worst VK on the Isle" Evie explained.

"Well one of them" Carlos interjected.

"That's not possible" I answered as I quickly shook my head.

"I know Mal" I pressed. This was true; I did know Mal. Yes I knew she had a history as we all did; but I didn't like to think of her that way. I knew the real Mal; she was loving, patient and considerate and most importantly was the woman that I loved.

"Yes" Carlos answered.

"You know the good Mal; Mal changed for you because she loves you. The Mal we just saw is the Mal that was on the Isle; and she is ruthless, loves to fight, to go on a scheme" Carlos added.

"And very hard to catch" Jay added.

"Even without her magic; she's like trying to catch air" he said as he threw his arms up dramatically in the air.

"She's going to be even worse now she knows she can use magic" he finished.

"I see" I noted. I didn't think that Mal disappearing like this would be this much of a problem. However Evie, Jay and Carlos highlighting their concerns like this was really worrying me. Mal could do anything right now; and her actions could cause her to be sent back to the Isle. I would to make sure this didn't happen but I knew that it was going to be hard as I didn't know how long Mal was going to be acting like this.

"Is she really that bad?" I asked even though I didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes Ben" Evie stated.

"You've never seen Mal fight" she added which made me sigh.

"And I hope we don't have to" I stated as I couldn't bear the thought of fighting with Mal.

"But we might have to" Jay countered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It won't come to that" I dismissed.

"But you can't be sure of that" he stressed.

"Ben we know both sides of Mal; you only see the tamed version. You need to be prepared to fight Mal to get her back" Jay explained.

"You heard Doctor Cameron" I reminded them. Doctor Cameron stated when Mal was unconscious that due to it being a bad head injury Mal might act differently or even forget things. We were all assured that she would return back to normal in time but he couldn't say when.

"I know; Mal might be different when she comes around" Carlos advised.

"But I didn't expect for her to change like this" I stressed.

"I know; none of us did" Evie pouted.

"Right-" I started. We needed to get to Mal and we needed to do it now – before she got herself into too much trouble.

"You know Mal more than me at the moment; what do you think she is planning?" I asked.

"Well-" Evie started as she looked over to Carlos and Jay.

"Any ideas?" she asked.

"Jay?" she pressed.

"Carlos" she prompted in panic.

"Mal's plan was always to get revenge on you all; so I think that she would use her 'freedom' to get people back" Jay advised as he pursed his lips together.

"Right who would she target?" I asked.

"Oh no!" I said as I fell into shock as I realised what was highly likely what Mal was going to attempt to do.

"The Beauty's!" we all exclaimed.

"I need to speak to Fairy Godmother" I advised.

"Yes" I heard Evie say as I pulled my phone out.

"Can one of you go and get Doctor Cameron?" I enquired as I started to flick through my phone for her number.

"Yeah" Carlos said.

"But wait until he is in here before you tell him anything; I don't want this getting out earlier than it needs to" I explained.

"Ok" Carlos advised; and he quickly left the room as I placed my phone to my ear as I started to ring Fairy Godmother.

"Your Majesty what a pleasant surprise" I heard her say as she answered the call.

"I wish I could say that Fairy Godmother" I muttered sadly.

"What do you mean?" she asked; and I heard her voice drop into concern.

"It's Mal" I muttered; I felt a lump start to form in my throat. I didn't want anyone thinking the worst of my soul mate. It was practically killing me; but I knew that I needed Fairy Godmother's help – especially as there was magic involved.

"Is she ok?" she quickly questioned.

"Erm-" I started as I looked around the hospital room.

"Yes and no" I advised.

"What has happened?" she wondered.

"She's gone" I replied; and my voice broke.

"What do you mean?" she asked in panic.

"She teleported" I said as the lump started to painfully constrict in my throat.

"She thinks she's evil; and I don't know what to do" I cried as tears started to form in my eyes.

 _"I'm on my way…."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I am really enjoying this story; and I can't wait to share it with you. Anyway let's jump back into it, I know that this is just a little chapter but you will probably understand why. MWAH! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I landed harshly on the ground and I looked around me; when I left those losers I thought about the Isle. I didn't want to return there; just quite yet. I knew that I may need to get reinforcements for my scheme. I planned to scope the area and get my plan together first of all; when I turned my head my eyes widened in shock when I saw the Isle in the distance.

I slowly looked up at the stone archway next to me; I slowly looked back at the Isle and I couldn't help but let a devilish grin spread across my face. I had to be in Auradon; it was far too perfect, bright and warm to be anywhere else. I had to resist the urge to shudder at the light green grass, bright light blue sky, dark green trees and an assortment of brightly coloured flowers blowing in a slight breeze.

I didn't know how I got here but I knew that I had to make best use of my time. I didn't know how long I was going to be in Auradon before anyone attempted to catch me and send me back to the Isle. I didn't intend to go back; if I had my way I would take over Auradon then break down the barrier and let all the villains loose. Then I would rule Auradon, with my mother by my side – like she would let me rule on my own anyway!

"Well-" I started smugly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know how I got here" I cooed as I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"But I do know one thing-" I continued.

"I am going to act out my mother's plan" I laughed darkly.

"I will get our revenge!" I vowed as I let my eyes smoulder bright green.

"And I will make every pathetic King, Queen, Prince and Princess in this Kingdom pay" I grimaced.

"And I know exactly what I need to do first" I advised as I looked over to the Isle.

"I will make you proud mother" I promised as I dropped my arms from my chest.

"I will get my full name" I finished darkly before I turned and walked away – ready to cause some mayhem! MWAH!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, things are really starting to heat up aren't they? I really can't wait to share this story with you; you are not going to see what's coming.**

 **I know this chapter is a little strange; but you can see why I have done it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _"We have interrupted your usual viewing to bring you this important message._

 _His Majesty has just advised us at Auradon News Central that his consort Mal Faery has gone missing!_

 _Yes I know that this is going to come as a great shock to you all but we have been advised that for your own safety you are not to approach the Lady Mal._

 _Yes we know that this is going to startle you all. But it has been made known to us all; and his Majesty felt comfortable sharing this information with you all. But the Lady Mal has suffered a very bad head injury and is currently not acting herself; she is acting completely out of character so her current behaviour is to be discounted._

 _If you see the Lady Mal you are not to approach her; instead you need to get in touch with the authorities immediately. There will be a reward for any genuine information about this matter._

 _Thank you for your time and we will let you resume your normal viewing!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for making you wait for these chapters. I know that I say this with nearly every chapter but I do mean it. I am trying to get these chapters to you as quick as I can; but I guess you might be getting sick of me saying this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After I hung up on the Fairy Godmother she quickly teleported into Mal's hospital side room; she then asked us all to tell us what had happened with Mal. All the way through our conversation I paced around the room; all I wanted to do was go and find Mal. She could be anywhere right now; and doing Lucifer knows what. I needed to get her back to safely before this got too far.

"So what are we going to do guys?" Carlos asked as Fairy Godmother quickly left to go and let some of the council members know so we could work discreetly.

"We need to get to find Mal and quick" he added.

"Before she causes any damage" Jay interjected.

"That is going to be hard; you know how quick she can move" Jay said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes Jay" Evie whined.

"We get it; Mal is a force to be reckoned with. We know, we have all had our fights with her" she continued.

"What?" I asked in shock. Mal had fought with her family in the past? If I was being honest this didn't really surprise me. But I didn't like the thought of them fighting and going against each other. I had seen how much they loved and supported each other since coming to Auradon. It was nice to see; I know that they had history. But they had chosen to be good; so this was breaking my heart to see Mal act this way.

"We didn't used to be friends Ben" Carlos said as he pursed his lips together.

"We have all fought against Mal; it was hard before but it is going to be even worse now. Now that we have a very strong bond" he added before he looked sadly at Evie and Jay.

"Yeah" Jay and Evie said together as they sighed sadly.

"I am sorry for involving you all in this" I stated.

"You don't have to be sorry" Jay dismissed for the three of them.

"She is our sister; we wouldn't have it any other way" he smiled meekly.

"I just hope we are going to be able to stop her" Evie said as her face fell into concern.

"We will" I said.

"We just have to remember the way Mal is acting now is temporary" I added.

"Yes" Evie, Jay, Carlos said together.

"Ben you also need to remember that Mal is going to say some really evil and nasty things to you. You are going to have to ignore them; she is not going to mean it" she warned me.

"I know" I said sadly. I knew that I had to ignore what Mal was saying and doing; even though it was going to kill me. I knew that Mal loved me; I knew that she didn't want to be evil. I knew the woman she really was and she was my soul mate.

"But the main thing is that we get Mal back and she is safe and sound" I pressed hoping that hearing myself say this would reassure me and calm me down.

"I just want her back" I said sadly as I felt as a lump started to build in my throat.

"We all do Ben" Carlos urged.

"We miss Mal too" Jay said and I watched as Evie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" I muttered as I looked out the window. I sighed sadly and looked to the floor – I really hoped that things weren't about to get too complicated and over the top. The last thing I wanted to do was to physically or mentally hurt Mal so we could get her back safely so we could help her through this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know that some of these chapters are only small, but you will see why as we continue through the story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I was currently hiding behind a bush outside of Beauty Castle and I had to resist the urge to shudder at the sight of it. My mother was right - the Beauty's are vain! The castle walls were a light pink colour and the windowsills were a dusty light blue. It looked ostentatious; but no matter how it looked it wasn't going to stop me getting in and getting revenge for me and my mother.

I stood up and glanced at the main gate; and I could see that there was a security guard station with someone stood as if they knew that I was going to make an appearance. I sighed, and I then looked at the high stone wall around the castle and noted that I could probably climb one of the nearby trees to get over it.

 _I think that it is probably for the best that I do this at night time_ I told myself. _Hide under the darkness so they couldn't see me coming._

I heard a car drive past and I quickly ducked back down behind the bush. I didn't want to get caught at this stage in the game - the consequences from my mother wasn't worth it. I needed to make her proud of me; I would kill for her to give me my full name and for her to tell me that she is proud of me.

I pursed my lips together when I heard a car door open, but I quickly dismissed this as I started to think about how exactly I was going to have act out my revenge on the Beauty's. I needed to get more than a trophy from the castle - I needed to make them pay for my family's exile on the Isle.

"Mal" I heard a voice say and when I turned around I saw the same four people who were trying to stop me leaving their company not so long ago. They all had a concerned look on their face and by the looks of it they weren't happy that I was here. But this wasn't going to stop me with my plan - no matter what they tried to do to try and stop me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thank you for your patience on this story. I know I have kept you hanging for a very long time but I have been working very hard on one of my main stories. I hope you enjoy where I am going with this story, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"What on Lucifer are you doing here?" I snapped as I watched as they walked in my direction.

"To get you" the King stated bluntly.

"Come on Mal" he said as he reached forward towards me with his left hand.

"You need to come home" he urged.

"Ha!" I laughed back sarcastically. There was no way that I was going to let them take me back to Isle; I had big plans for the Beauty's and I was going to complete them. It didn't matter how many times they tried to stop me. I will get my full name - even if I died trying!

"I don't think so" I answered as I shook my head.

"If you think I am going to go back to the Isle this early then you are very sadly mistaken" I laughed darkly.

"The Isle?" the blue princess asked in confusion.

"Why would you go there?" she questioned further.

"Well you said go home; and to be quite honest I'm not going to go there until later" I advised as I pulled one eye brow up cynically.

"Why later?" the tall and long, dark brown-haired man asked.

"Like I would tell you that!" I growled as I balled my fists up. How dare they question me! Did they not know what I was capable of! Maybe I had to show them so they knew that I was a greater threat than they thought.

"Mal you are not going to get your crew or minions" he answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. I was a little bit impressed by him; I could use someone like him to act out my grand plan. However it looked like he was too soft and closed minded to open himself up to evil.

"Hmmm" I hummed as I tilted my head to the side slightly as I looked him slowly up and down.

"You are wasted on the good cause; if you weren't trying to get me I might have had a proposition for you" I said as I looked back up at his face.

"No thanks!" he snapped back.

Well if you don't mind I've got some work to do" I advised and I went to turn around back towards Beauty Castle.

"No!" the King exclaimed and I sighed and looked at him.

"Or else what? Are you going to fight me?" I cooed.

"I know there is four of you and only one of me; but you need to remember who I am" I warned them darkly.

"We know who you are" the white-haired man stressed.

"Mal please you have had a really bad head injury; you are not acting yourself. Please come home; where you are safe" the King said as he took another step closer to me.

"I am safe here thanks" I dismissed as I took a step away from him and his face dropped.

"No" he muttered.

"No you are not" he urged.

"Why do you even care for? I am nothing to you!" I snapped back in irritation.

"You are Mal" he said sadly.

"You are my girlfriend" he added and my eyes widened in shock. No! It wasn't possible; I would never get into a relationship with anyone – never mind a King! My mother would kill me for a start; the thought of it even set my skin on edge. Love makes me feel sick and there was no way that I would allow myself to limit myself like that.

"No, that's not even possible" I muttered as I shook my head as I looked him up and down.

"It is" he urged.

"We have been together nearly three years now" he advised.

"Liar!" I snapped as I stepped forward. How dare he lie to me like this! Yes admittedly I didn't know how I ended up in Auradon but surely I would remember being with such a wet drip for such a long time.

"I wouldn't let myself stoop so low to fall in love" I growled as I balled my fists up.

"Love is weak and ridiculous!" I shouted.

"No!" the King snapped back at me.

"Mal you love me" he stressed and I could tell that by the tone of his voice it was really hurting him for me to question him like this. I froze when there was part of me that wanted to agree with him but I quickly shook my head – there was no way that I was in love with him. He was a King, and I am Maleficent's daughter – two people that are not meant to be together and he needed to get the hint right now.

"I do not!" I fired back.

"Love makes me sick!" I laughed darkly.

"And if I am quite honest-" I started evilly.

"If I was to fall in love it wouldn't be with you; come on look at the state of you" I advised as I nodded in his direction and his face dropped.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well if you don't know; I'm not going to tell you" I shrugged.

"I thought that it would be very painfully obvious" I muttered with a devilish grin.

"Mal" he replied as he took another step forward.

"Ben!" the blue princess exclaimed causing him to look at her.

"Be careful!" she warned him.

"Listen to her Pretty Boy; it might be your last warning" I stated and I watched as he looked at me.

"She looks like she would be more catered for you anyway" I shrugged as I gave her a dark look.

"Princess!" I spat as I balled my fists together and I watched as they both threw a look at each other.

"Mal I love you; you and only you" he stressed which made me laugh at him.

"Well you are more stupid than you look" I cooed.

"I've had enough of this" the man with long, dark brown hair said and he started to advance in my direction.

"Jay no!" the blue princess shouted and I quickly moved out of his way and he fell to the floor.

"Oh!" I grinned as I felt my evil urges start to kick off.

"I'm going to enjoy this" I stated as I started to revel in the fact that one of them finally grew a pair of balls to try and fight me.

"Come on then" I advised as I lifted my hands up in front of me and I took my fighting stance as I rocked on my feet. I watched as he got to his feet and mimicked my actions before he jumped at me and we started to fight. I couldn't help but laugh that he missed every punch and kick; and I enjoyed teasing him. However as I noticed the white-haired man sneaking up behind me so I decided to give him a warning as well. So I quickly kicked this so called 'Jay' in the chest causing him to fall to the ground and into a bush and I then abruptly flew my elbow back and elbowed the white-haired man in the nose causing his hands to fly to his face.

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed in shock.

"Stop this right now!" the blue princess fired at me.

"No!" I sang happily.

"You want some?" I questioned.

"Come and get it" I winked at her but I flew into shock when I felt a pair of arms around my waist and they picked me up. I grimaced as I continued to struggle against them; I screamed and struggled and I watched as Ben and the blue princess tried to grab my legs but I swung my legs and kicked them both in the head making them fly from me.

"Mal stop this right now" I heard the white-haired man say as he started to advance towards me.

"Hmph!" I grunted and I swung my legs down and thankfully kicked the long-haired man in between his legs with both of my feet causing him to quickly release me and he dropped to the floor. I then quickly teleported a short distance away from them and I let a grin spread across my face as I looked at the state of them.

"Cooeeee" I waved as they all grimaced at me.

"I'm going to kill you" the long-haired man coughed and spluttered.

"Promises promises" I teased as I took my fighting stance again. I then watched as the blue princess ran at me and we began to fight as the white-haired man joined in the fight as the King just watched in horror.

After a few minutes of fighting the pair of them I had been able to knock the white-haired man into a thorn bush and as I started to reveal in evilness about this I felt a sharp blow to my chest and I staggered. I then let my eyes quickly go to the blue princess and I growled at her; she had just made the biggest mistake of her life – and I was going to make her pay!

"You are going to regret that" I warned her.

"Make me!" she spat at me which made me growl at her again. The pair of us then charged at each other and we started to fight once more; as I watched as the three men started to intervene I then grabbed hold of the princess and quickly swung her around and threw her in their direction so they all dropped to the floor.

"As much as this is fun; and quite honestly I could do this all day" I sang.

"I need to go" I advised.

"I have something to do" I winked at them. I watched as their eyes all widened in shock as they quickly got to their feet and I grinned at them as they all threw me a concerned look.

"Mal!" Ben shouted.

"Stop this!" he warned me.

"Ha!" I stated and I quickly kicked dirt up and the air fell into a mist and I noticed that the dirt had flew into their eyes.

"Bye!" I sang and I quickly teleported away from them. As I dropped onto the ground a very long distance away from them a thought then came to my mind; the more time that I spent with them the more they looked familiar. I quickly shook my head and pushed this away; they probably looked familiar as they had wronged me. I didn't know what they thought they were going to achieve by fighting me just then; but all they had done is added themselves to my list of revenge – just after the Beauty's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm not going to apologise for the delay in getting these chapters to you as I think you get sick of hearing it.** **This story has taken a backseat; but please be assured that I have been working on its plot – and I really can't wait to share it with you. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S I am only going to put introductions on my chapters when I feel like they need them. (Just like my other recent chapter/story completions). Otherwise I am repeating myself quite a lot, which I think both me and you are getting sick of it.  
**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Well that was-" I started as I rubbed my head as my limousine door closed behind us. I can't believe that Mal just fought us! I didn't like the evil look in her eyes; but what hurt even more is that she kept dismissing the fact that we were in love with each other. It hurt that she thought that she would never be with me; I loved her so much and to hear her say those things really hurt me. I just kept telling myself that she didn't mean it; but it didn't make it any easier to hear.

"Well we did tell you" Jay stated as he rubbed his groin. "That was Mal tame" he added. "Let's just hope she doesn't get her hands on any knifes or swords" he finished as he grimaced.

"Why?" I asked in shock.

"She is ruthless" Carlos answered.

"Look-" Jay said and he pulled his vest up and I noticed a long scar going from the bottom of his ribcage going towards his hip.

"Mal did that?" I asked as I fell into shock. This wasn't my Mal; this Mal was evil and she revelled in hurting people. I needed my Mal back; and I would make sure that Mal could see that we were meant to be together. I just hoped that we were able to get her out of this before things went too far.

"Yes; it was before we became scheme friends" Jay said as he let his dusky yellow vest dropped back down.

"I never knew" I stated as I pursed my lips and looked down; I could see why Mal had hid this part of her away from me. But right now I felt like I didn't know her and all I wanted was for her to remember me, remember who she was so we could try and get through all of this together.

"Yes well this is the part of Mal that she is ashamed of; she hates what she used to be like" Evie explained as she started to fidget with the rings on her right hand.

"We all do" Carlos agreed. "What are we going to do now?" he added as he looked in my direction.

"Well I have put more security around Beauty Castle; the Beauty's are scared and won't come out-" I started to explain as I looked up at them. "Queen Leah is pushing for Mal to be sent back to the Isle if she does anything" I added as I pursed my lips together again.

"But she has a head injury!" Evie explained.

"I know; but Queen Leah doesn't care" I shrugged. "As far as she is concerned Mal is acting how she was always meant to; Queen Leah has always been a bit wary of Mal in case she tries to harm her or her family in anyway" I added. "You all know this!" I stressed. I really hoped that it wasn't about to go this way; I needed to protect Mal. Even if she did anything evil I wasn't going to allow her to be sent back to the Isle – even if it meant that I had to lock her up until her memory came back.

"Yeah" Jay muttered.

"Well if we get close to Mal again we need to be more prepared; we need to overwhelm her so we can subdue her" Carlos stated.

"And we will need tools" Evie advised and I grimaced at the way they were talking.

"Tools? I don't want you to hurt her" I advised them harshly.

"We won't" Jay stated. "We just need things to help us catch her" he added.

"Ok" I nodded. "I don't know whether I like this" I sighed.

"Ben I know you don't want to hear this-" Carlos started and he threw me a concerned look.

"What Carlos?" I asked as part of me not wanted him to finish what he was saying.

"Maybe you should leave me, Evie and Jay to it" he added.

"Why?" I asked as my face dropped. Surely I needed to be with them; so I could help my purple haired princess through this?

"Because it is going to take a VK to catch a VK" Carlos replied.

"And we are going to have to become our old selves and we don't want you to see that" Evie asked sombrely.

"I don't know how I feel about this" I replied sadly. Yes I could see some truth behind what they were saying; but I felt like I was being cut out and I really didn't like it.

"I know" Jay nodded. "But you need to give us your blessing" he added. We will bring Mal home" he promised. "But we need to do it our way" he finished. Yes I didn't want them fighting but if this was the only way to get Mal back then I had to allow it; I just hoped that they weren't going to hurt each other too much getting Mal back.

"Ok" I nodded. "Just make it quick please?" I begged.

"We will" Evie promised and I watched as Jay and Carlos nodded in agreement. I sighed as I looked out of the window; all I wanted was my Mal back. I didn't know how long this would take or what extremes we were about to take and it was really unsettling me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Content warning for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After dropping Evie, Jay and Carlos off at their dorm buildings I then came back to Auradon Castle; I hated the fact that I had to leave them but they were right. They needed to be able to help Mal the only way they could – the evil way. I also hated the fact that it had to go this way but I just hoped that they could bring Mal back so we could try and get her through this. I wanted my Mal back; yes I knew that this was also part of her and this was her history but this didn't define her. She had decided to be good and I knew that the good side of Mal was still in there; we just had to show her that being evil wasn't the only way.

"Ben!" I heard my mother call as I sat down in my office chair.

"Yes Mother!" I called back.

"Chad is here!" she advised.

"Chad?" I muttered to myself. "Ok, I'm in my office!" I advised and I sat for a couple of seconds before Chad quickly walked into my office.

"Hey Brother" he grinned as he quickly dropped into the chair in front of my desk.

"Hey Chad" I replied sombrely; I had no idea why he was here but there was something telling me that I wasn't going to like this conversation. "Now what can I do for you?" I asked as he kicked his feet up and rested them both on my desk.

"Nothing" he answered smugly and I threw him a look. "I just came to see you-" he started. "With all this Mal stuff going on; especially with her reverting back to being evil" he added with a grin.

 **"CHAD!"** I shouted as I shoved his feet and they dropped off my desk.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I can see why you like the bad girl thing" he winked at me and I growled at him. He knew how much Mal meant to me and by the looks of it he had just came here to rile me up. "I do dig it" he added. "But you do know when she is caught she is going to need to go back to the Isle" he reminded me.

"Chad watch your words" I warned him. "You know how I feel about Mal" I added.

"Yes" he nodded. "But if she does anything even a little bit evil you can't protect her; head injury or not" he stated as he started to pick at one of his finger nails on his right hand.

"Have you just come here to piss me off Chad?" I asked darkly.

"No" he answered as he dropped his hands down. "I came to see if you are ok; and to make you snap back into reality" he explained and l looked him up and down. I didn't know what game he was playing; but he needed to leave if he was about to bad mouth Mal to me as I wasn't going to tolerate it. "Ben you know I love you like a brother; so you know I only mean this out of love" he stated and I crossed my arms over my chest. "King's don't marry villains Ben; they marry princesses" he advised happily. "But not Audrey" he stated. "She is going to be my Queen" he added and I could tell that he was now thinking about Audrey.

"I hope you are both very happy together" I sighed as I dropped my arms from my chest. Chad was welcome to Audrey; I was never going to want to be with Audrey ever again. I had learnt from my relationship with her that me and Audrey didn't work. She always wanted her own way and it was always take and she never gave in our relationship. She was nothing like Mal; we were equal in our relationship and there was give and take and she was a one in a million.

"Thanks" he grinned.

"Now if you don't mind I have some work to do" I replied hoping that he would get the hint that it was time for him to leave. I needed some time alone to try and digest what was currently going on; I needed to start to make plans on what to do. There was only so long that our situation with Mal could go on for before the council started to call for her to go home. Yes I knew that most of the council would accept that Mal was acting out of character due to her head injury; but I knew that there were going to be some people that held this against her. I also knew that when this was all over this probably was going to hurt Mal in some way and I just hoped that I was going to be able to help her through this.

"Ok" Chad nodded. "See you around Brother" he stated as he quickly stood up.

"See you" I advised and I watched as he quickly left my office. I then span around in my office chair and looked out of the window; I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief at Chad. He definitely had some balls coming in here to remind me that Kings don't marry villains; of course they do! Because I was hell bent on marrying Mal and making Mal my Queen. She had my heart; even though that it was currently breaking and shattering in two at the moment due to her current dismissive behaviour.


	12. Chapter 12

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I quickly teleported outside of a building; and when I looked at the sign it said, 'Museum of Cultural History'. I didn't know why I had come here; but there was a part of me telling me that this was the place that I needed to go to get everything that I needed to help me with my ultimate plan for revenge.

I quickly walked along the side of the building and up to one of the long, dark blue windows and used my magic to quickly open the window with a loud snap. I grinned at myself but my face then dropped as I heard a loud alarm trigger.

"What the-" I groaned. "Trust them to have alarms" I sighed as I quickly climbed through the window and closed it after me.

"I don't know why; all the villains are on the Isle" I growled as I started to make my way slowly down the corridor. What was knocking me off guard was the fact that something was telling me that I had been here before; but I couldn't remember when. I felt like something was lighting a fire under my ass and it was really setting my evil urges off. When I heard footsteps start to run down a corridor close to me I growled and I ducked behind a statue and watched as a group of security guards in dark blue uniforms ran past me and into the next hall.

"I will have to make this quick" I advised myself and I walked around the statue and my eyes widened in shock at the sight of it. It was a statue of Ben; but next to it was a statue of me. I grimaced at the fact that Ben had his arms wrapped around my waist; and my hands were against his chest as I grinned happily up at him. Did this mean that Ben was right? We were a couple? But why did I not remember? I looked down at the plaque and gasped at what it said:

* * *

 _"His Majesty with his beloved consort, Lady Mal Bertha Faery"_

 _Since their relationship started since her arrival in Auradon, this ultimate power couple has gone from strength to strength. It is only a matter of time that the Lady Mal makes her assent up into the royal family – her rightful place by our King's side._

* * *

This can't be true! But the look of devotion in my statue's eyes was making me question everything; my body then froze as my mind started to play a memory:

* * *

 _"I love you Mal" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me._

 _"I love you too Benny" I grinned up at him._ _"You mean everything to me" I added as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I then watched as Ben smiled warmly at me as he started to bring his face closer to mine. However before his lips pressed against mine; I was dragged out of the memory as the museum came back into the forefront of my sight as someone said my name._


	13. Chapter 13

**Content warning for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

"Lady Mal" I heard someone say and I noticed that the security guards were back and they were looking at me. Lady Mal? I didn't really know what to think about that; I was starting to doubt everything and the only thing that was keeping me grounded was my mother's voice in my head telling me that I had to act out my plan for revenge – and a group of security guards weren't going to stop me.

"Wait there" one of them said as they started to slowly walk in my direction.

"No" I answered as I started to walk backwards but stopped when I turned and noticed that the blue princess, the long, dark haired man and white-haired man was here stopping me.

"Mal stop this now" the blue princess said.

"No!" I snapped back as I grimaced at her. "Come to join me?" I asked darkly as I balled my fists up as I quickly looked around the room. Where was Ben? Surely he had to be somewhere else hiding trying to plot some scheme against me.

"No" the white-haired man said as he stepped forward. "Mal we all live here" he added.

"Happily" the blue princess interjected.

"Lies!" I hissed.

"No" she disagreed.

"If we have to restrain you we will" the long haired man warned me which made me laugh.

"You three couldn't do anything to me, do you not know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes" they all nodded.

"You are Mal, Lady of the Auradon Court" the blue princess advised.

"No!" I disagreed as I continued to be aware that the security guards behind me were inching closer by the second. "I am Mal, daughter of the Mistress of Evil" I fired back.

"We know why you are here Mal; and you are not going to get it" the white-haired man growled as the three of them stepped closer to me.

"I am, no one is going to stop me" I warned them as I slid away from them.

"Yes" the long haired man said as an evil glint entered his eyes. "Us!" he spat as the blue princess pulled a small mirror out of her right pocket of her dark blue blazer.

"What are you going to do? You vain bitch!" I laughed as I slapped my right thigh with my right hand.

"This" she sang darkly and I screamed as light started to reflect from the glass and I couldn't help but stumble back as my vision started to disappear.

"Urgh!" I groaned and I felt hands grab me and I quickly punched out and hit the both of them in the face. I snarled as I started to blindly fight them all however as I was able to kick the blue princess in the stomach the mirror was knocked onto the floor and my vision came back. "Wow!" I breathed as I blinked a couple of times to get my vision to focus.

"Leave her to us!" I heard the long haired man advise and I watched as the security guards nodded at him. I tried to move but I was too slow as my vision was still affected and I was knocked to the ground by the blue princess and we started to scuffle and fight. The two men joined the fight and unfortunately for me they were able to pin me onto the floor.

 **"NO!"** I shouted as I struggled to fight against them. **"NO!"** I repeated as my voice echoed around the large and bright room. I felt my eyes start to burn which told me that my eyes were glowing and my mouth smirked as the three of them screamed and shouted as they recoiled away from me as my magic burnt their skin slightly. "That will teach you to put your hands on me" I warned them as I stood up and grinned at them as they stopped shouting out in pain.

"Well two can play at that game" the blue princess wanted me and she swept her right hand to the left and a stone bench quickly slid behind me and knocked me back onto the floor.

"Urgh!" I said as my head started to hurt as the long-haired man jumped on top of me and pinned me to the floor. "Get off me!" I screamed as he straddled me as the white-haired man jumped on my legs so I couldn't kick out. "No!" I screamed once more as I tried to get them off me. I looked up at the blue princess and I watched as she pulled something out of her pocket and quickly put it to her ear.

"Fairy Godmother, we have Mal in the museum-" she started. "We can't hold her for much longer; she using magic" she explained. "Ok" she nodded and I heard a loud pop and a very cheery woman teleported into the chamber next to the blue princess.

"Lady Mal" she said happily.

"Grrr!" I growled. "Stop calling me that! I am not who you think I am!" I snapped as I continued to fight against the two men who were trying to keep me on the floor. I watched as she waved her wand and I felt my skin tingle which told me that she had put a magic bind on me to stop me from teleporting. "I want that wand" I grimaced at her.

"Well that won't be happening dear; but this will" she answered as she waved her wand again and I felt my body go weak. I went to say something however I stopped my eyes rolled back and I fell into the darkness as my body gave itself to them – against my will.


	14. Chapter 14

"Urgh!" I groaned as my eyes started to roll. "My head!" I muttered as both of my hands cupped my head. "I am going to kill them when I get my hands on them" I grimaced.

"Mal" I heard a voice say and my eyes slowly opened and my eyes locked onto the King.

"What?" I asked in shock. After rending me unconscious they had brought me back to him; my mind wandered to the statue of the pair of us and I shuddered. I felt sick at the thought of his hands on me; he was so pure, so good and it was making my skin crawl. "Not you" I added as I noted that he was lying next to me on the large king-sized bed that I had been left on. "You really won't give up, will you?" I asked darkly.

"No" he answered. "No Mal I won't; because I know that you are worth fighting for" he urged. "And this is only temporary" he added.

"What is?" I asked in confused. "My stay in Auradon!" I snapped. "Because I will die before going back to the Isle" I warned him. I didn't care what stories he came up with to try and get me to change my ways; I wasn't going to change into some weak minded princess that he thought that he was in love with.

"It won't come to that" he dismissed.

"It will" I replied. "Because I will get revenge for my mother" I warned him darkly.

"You won't" he dismissed again.

"How do you know that? You don't know me" I fired at him as I pulled one brow up cynically up at him.

"I do Mal" he stressed once more. "You are my one true love" he added profoundly.

"Shut up! That bullshit doesn't exist!" I roared; he really was a prince. He had these delusions of love, true loves kiss and love at first sight. I pitied him; he was such a fool.

"It does" he pressed. "You need to remember" he added as he slid both of his hands over my left hand. "You need to remember us" he added as he stared into my eyes.

"There is no us!" I spat as I pulled my hand back and I watched as his face dropped.

"There is Mal; I love you" he answered.

"Well I don't love you" I growled. "I never have!" I snapped and I watched as he took a deep breath in. "And I never will" I added darkly.

"Mal you don't mean that" he said as his voice broke.

"I do" I urged. "I'm leaving" I advised. I couldn't stand to be in his company anymore; he made me sick with all of his concepts of love and how he thought that we were together. He was a weak-minded King and after dealing with the Beauty's I would have to deal with him – to make him take a hint so he could finally understand to leave me alone.

"No" he said as he shook his head. I tried to teleport away from him and my face dropped when I couldn't; I looked at him as I tried again and I watched as a smile spread across his face. "Magic blocker is in place" he advised.

"Hmph!" I puffed. "Well I will leave another way" I warned him and I tried to get up from the bed.

"No!" he exclaimed and he jumped towards me and he tried to get hold of me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Get off me!" I added and we started to fight on the bed; I groaned underneath him as he straddled me and attempted to grab both of my wrists so I couldn't fight against him. I heard him grunt in pain above me as I was able to hit him in the stomach and in the face as he continued to attempt to subdue me. When he had managed to grab my left wrist I swung my right wrist and quickly grabbed a nearby lamp on the bedside cabinet and quickly flung it against his head with an almighty smash. Ben's hand dropped from my wrist and he landed against me as he went unconscious on top of me.

I quickly shoved him off me and looked up at the ceiling as my ribcage took a couple of breaths to steady myself. I then quickly sat up and jumped of the bed and made my way towards the balcony doors and grinned when they opened. I threw Ben a look and I knew that he was going to be ok; yes I had knocked him unconscious but he was still breathing. Yes people were going to be annoyed at me for this – but at least I hadn't killed him.

I quickly opened the balcony door but I froze when I heard the bedroom door open and I watched as a woman in a bright yellow dress entered the room. We both stared at each other for a couple of seconds; she seemed familiar but I didn't know where from. I then watched as her eyes flew onto Ben and she screamed when she saw that his head was bleeding.

"Ben!" she screamed before she threw me a look.

"He was warned" I shrugged and I quickly walked onto the balcony before she could stop me. I then jumped over the balcony wall and onto a nearby tree branch; I had to be quick. I had to act out my plan for revenge and quick! Time was running short; I knew what I needed to do and this time no one was going to get in my way.


	15. Chapter 15

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Ben are you sure that you are ok?" my mother asked again as she lightly touched the bandage on my head. I couldn't believe that Mal would fight with me like that; but all it had done was make me want to fight harder for her. And I would win; regardless of what Mal's current mind set was.

"Yes mother" I replied. "Doctor Cameron said I was ok" I reminded her. After seeing Doctor Cameron I had arranged an urgent meeting with my parents, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Fairy Godmother. Together we needed to come up with a way of getting my beautiful princess back; it was hurting to not be able to with her. "We need to concentrate on getting Mal back" I stressed hoping that this would take the conversation off me and back onto Mal.

"We told you that she is going to be tricky to contain" Jay sighed as he shook his head.

"I know" I muttered. "I can't believe she fought with me" I stated.

"Your Majesty if I may-" Fairy Godmother started.

"Yes Fairy Godmother?" I enquired as I pulled one brow up in confusion. There was something telling me in her voice that I might not like what she was about to say; but I still had to remain open minded and listen to what she had to say.

"I have an idea on how to bring the Lady Mal back" she advised.

"Right?" I nodded. "What?" I asked.

"Due to the Lady being part fairy it needs to be a fairy that being her back" she stated.

"Right?" I repeated.

"What are you trying to suggest?" my mother asked slowly.

"I assemble all magical beings to bring Lady Mal back" Fairy Godmother explained.

"Isn't that a bit much?" I questioned out loud. Yes Mal was a little difficult to deal with at the moment; but surely we didn't need the full fairy council to help with this?

"No Ben!" Jay snapped. "No it's not" he added.

"The longer we leave Mal the stronger she will get; we need to make her safe" Evie interjected and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"And we will" he added as my father also nodded.

"You need to give your approval" Fairy Godmother stressed and the room fell into silence as everyone looked at me. I could see that it was the right thing to do; I just couldn't bear the thought of Mal fighting and getting hurt. I would give anything to be in my gaming room with Mal cuddled up watching a film right now; yes it might take a while to get to this point. I just needed my best friend back as I was missing her greatly.

"On one condition" I muttered.

"Ok?" Fairy Godmother replied.

"I only want you to assemble the fairy council; I don't want too many people involved and secrecy is the key" I advised.

"As you wish" she nodded.

"Fairy Godmother?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Yes Carlos" she replied as she looked at him.

"Can we help? We can tell you what she might be thinking" he advised.

"Of course" she smiled.

"Just don't hurt her; I can't bear the thought of her being hurt" I added sadly as I looked away from them as my mind started to spitefully show me our fight outside of Beauty Castle.

"We will try your grace; but we can't hold any promises" Fairy Godmother answered sadly. "It might turn into a nasty fight" she added as she pulled a disgruntled face.

"Ok" I nodded. "Just do it quick?" I begged.

"As you wish" she nodded and I watched as Fairy Godmother, Evie, Jay and Carlos all quickly left my office.

"I am doing the right thing, aren't I?" I asked as I looked at my parents.

"Yes" my father answered.

"You need to get Mal back; so we can all help her through this" my mother advised.

"I hope we get the opportunity to" I said sadly as I quickly stood up and left the room myself. I just couldn't handle being in anyone's company at the moment; I was aching for my soul mate. Right now she didn't want me; and even though I was trying to reassure myself that she wasn't acting herself it was still tearing my world in two.


	16. Chapter 16

_*Fairy Godmother's POV*_

* * *

After assembling the fairy council I watched as they all entered the fairy council room in Auradon City Town Hall. I grinned as they all smiled at me and I watched as Jane, Tinkerbelle, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Terence,Vidia, Chloe, Fairy Gary, Fairy Mary, Fern, Glimmer, Gliss, Ivy, Lilac, Lumina, Lyria, Marina, Periwinkle, Viola, Zarina and Zephyr took to their seats. Evie, Jay and Carlos sat on a bench not too far away and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself as I stepped up to the podium to address them all. Since coming to Auradon Mal has become like a daughter to me so this was very hard for me to do.

"As you know the Lady Mal is still missing; yes we caught her however she has managed to escape again-" I explained and I watched as all of their faces dropped in panic. "I have asked his majesty if he will give his permission for the fairy council to confine the Lady Mal; and he has given his blessing. He has asked that we do it quick and try not to hurt the Lady Mal; I have promised we can only do so much" I added hoping that this would show them the extent of our current problem. "The Lady Mal has already hurt those she loves" I added sadly.

"So we can use our magic?" Silvermist questioned slowly.

"Yes in this instance yes; but as soon as we have the Lady Mal we must refrain from any more magic" I advised.

"I see" she nodded and I watched as she looked at Ivy, Fern and Tinkerbelle and they all shared a concerned look with each other.

"You need to be made aware that she will fight dirty" I replied.

"She already has" Jay added.

"Thank you Jay" I nodded in his direction.

"As you can tell by Evie's, Jay and Carlos's attendance to this meeting I have also sought guidance from them" I said.

"Ok" they all nodded.

"So what is the plan?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"I have put a trace on the Lady Mal's magic, as soon as she uses magic I will be able to trace her. So we need to be ready; as she could try it anytime" I explained; I hoped this worked. It had to! I had to not only ensure Mal's safety but everyone else's as well. If this didn't work I didn't know if his Majesty would be able to stop Mal getting sent back to the Isle. "Fingers crossed it is soon" I smiled meekly.

"It will be" Evie agreed.

"Mal will be wanting to get her plan started; as she has already been caught" Carlos stated.

"What is her plan?" Viola enquired.

"To get revenge for her mother" Evie answered and I watched as everyone's eyes widened in panic.

"So she will need to be taken back to the Isle" she replied.

"No!" Evie exclaimed.

"Remember the Lady Mal has a really bad head injury; one of which she will get better from" I added hopefully.

"But we don't know when she will get better" Lumina interjected.

"So we should condemn her otherwise?" Carlos asked darkly. "You know the real Lady Mal; she doesn't want this" he stressed.

"How do we know this?" Chloe snapped.

"This could be part of her plan" Fern stated.

"Excuse me!" Evie snapped as she stood up and glared at the fairy council. "How dare you talk about our sister like that, Mal changed for Ben. She loves Ben-" she implored. "We need to get her back safely; Mal does not want to be evil" she finished as she balled her fists up.

"Well said Evie" I smiled warmly at her. "You don't have to be involved if you don't agree; we will understand" I offered as I looked at the other fairy's and I watched as they all threw a look at each other.

"We will vote" Tinkerbelle answered for them.

"Of course" I nodded. "All those who want to help the Lady Mal raise your hand now" I advised and I watched as twenty of the council lifted their left hands up. "And against?" I questioned and I watched as the remaining four lifted their hands up as the rest dropped theirs down. "Ok" I nodded. "Well Zephyr, Ivy, Glimmer and Fawn you may stand down" I smiled.

"I don't want you to think badly of us; it's just I have fought for so many years I don't want to fight any longer" Glimmer advised.

"Don't worry about it" I smiled and I felt a surge which told me that Mal was using her magic once more. "Oh" I stated.

"What?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"The Lady Mal is using her magic" I advised as I started to try and sense where she was.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Where?" Carlos quickly added.

"She's back at the museum" I explained. "We need to go now" I stated as Evie, Jay and Carlos started to make their way towards me. "Evie, Jay and Carlos link with someone" I advised and I watched as Evie linked with Tinkerbelle, Jay linked with Silvermist and Carlos linked with Jane.

"We are going to get the Lady Mal; whether she likes it or not" I advised and we all nodded at each other before we all teleported out of the room. Yes I didn't know what was about to happen; but I hoped that we were going to be able to confine Mal and this time she wasn't going to escape – I would bank my life and powers on it.


	17. Chapter 17

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Thankfully I have been able to make my way back to the museum; again I don't know why but something was telling me that I needed to get back into there. I felt a strange pull to something in there which told me that there was something in the museum that was going to make sure that I was able to get my revenge.

After I climbed through the same window as before after magically opening it I started to make my way to the source that was pulling me towards them. I knew that I had to be quick; people were probably looking for me after what I had done to their pretty boy king.

I sighed when I heard a series of loud pops not so far away from me and I sensed multiple power levels which told me that they were here for a fight - one of which I was ready for.

"Mal!" I heard a man's voice call which told me it was the long haired man who wouldn't leave me alone. "Come on we know you are here!" he added. "We know what you are here for; and you are not going to get it!" he warned darkly as I carefully and quietly as I could snuck out of the hall that I was in to try and put some distance between me and them.

"Mal you can't hide forever!" the blue princess called and I grimaced as her sweet voice echoed around the museum. "We will stop you!" she stated as I continued to make my way away from them.

"I think we should split up" I heard a voice say that I didn't recognise.

"She is close; I thought she was in here" I heard the Fairy Godmother state and I had to stop myself laughing in case they realised where I was.

I slowly looked to the end of the hall that I was in and a large grin spread across my face as I saw my mother's symbol on a spell book hovering above a stone pillar. I then let my eyes look around the room to see what security that they had in place; when I could see nothing that would trigger immediately I crept slowly forward.

"Ah, ah ah!" I heard someone say causing me to turn around and I saw the same three people trying to catch me before.

"When will you give me it a rest!" I exclaimed. "It's like you are obsessed or something!" I snapped darkly.

"Not obsessed" the blue princess advised.

"Just concerned" the white haired man added.

"About little old me?" I teased. "Well let me save you the bother and say that you don't have to be" I shrugged.

"Mal-" the long haired man started.

"No!" I snapped cutting him off. "You don't know me!" I growled as I balled my fists up.

"We do!" the three of them urged together.

"We want our sister back" the blue princess said sadly. Sister? Really? They classed me as a sister? The whole lot of them were deluded; I wasn't a goody two shoes like them and I never would be.

"Ha!" I laughed darkly. "I really don't know how you are doing this" I snapped as I rolled my eyes at them. "But I will admit the attention to detail is quite remarkable" I stated as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where's Pretty Boy then?" I said as I realised that he was nowhere to be seen. "I'm obviously not too important otherwise he would be here" I growled; if I supposedly meant anything to him the way that he was making out then surely he should be here?

"He wanted to be here" the long haired man stated. "We told him not to be" he added.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled a brow up in confusion at him. "Why did you tell him that?" I advised as I started to step backwards so I was closer to my mother's spell book.

"Mal stop this right now!" the white haired man snapped.

"No!" I snapped back. "I want to be left alone; and I will be" I advised and I swiped my right hand from left to right and a green fire swept between me and him. "Now-" I started as I turned and looked at my mother's spell book. "I'm guessing a force field" I muttered to myself. "Am I right?" I teased as I looked at the three of them behind the green fire.

I winked at them before I quickly fired a large, bright green fireball at the force field and it exploded. The spell book flew into the air and I dramatically caught it and threw my three so called captures a gleeful look.

"Ta Da!" I teased and I suddenly felt a series of arms grab me and tried to wrestle me to the ground. "Hey!" I screamed as they tore my mother's spell book from me as four of them held me on the ground. "Get off me!" I screamed and I watched as Fairy Godmother quickly extinguished my green fire and I saw as she, and the famous three ran forward.

"This is for your own benefit Lady Mal" a blonde haired fairy dressed in a dark green dress called down to me.

"I am not who you think I am!" I growled at them as I continued to struggle against them. "Get off me!" I screamed as I watched them all throw a concerned look at each other. "You will all pay for this!" I warned them as I tried to use my magic to get them off me but I froze in shock when my body suddenly felt numb and I couldn't move anything apart from my head. "Hey!" I screamed. "I hate you all!" I roared as I threw them all an evil look. "I will kill each and everyone of you!" I warned them and I watched as Fairy Godmother waved her wand in my direction and my eyes rolled and I fell into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

When my eyes rolled open I grimaced at the sight that was in front of me; I was back into the room where I had fought with 'Ben'. However I was in the room on my own - maybe this time they realised that I was actually a risk and that they needed to keep their distance?

I tried to remember how I got here but I growled when I remembered what had happened back in the museum. I remembered each and every one of their faces; and I was going to make sure that they paid for what they had done to me.

I tried to teleport out of the room; but my face dropped when I wasn't able to - they were really getting smart when it was coming to containing me.

"Damn" I muttered in distain. "Magic block!" I snapped as I quickly got up from the bed and I ran towards the balcony door and I tried to open it but groaned when I noticed that it was locked.

I looked around the room and picked up a nearby gold chair with dark blue cushioning and threw it and I had to duck when it hit a force field and bounced right back at me.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I threw a dark look at the balcony doors. "They really don't want me to leave" I noted before I turned to try the other doors and sadly they were also locked. "Well this is going to change things" I said to myself as I walked towards the wooden panelling walls next to the bed and I slid down onto the floor. I was going to need to think about how I was about to get myself out of this mess. I needed to get out of here; and I needed to get out here quick! My mother would kill me if I didn't - literally!

As I continued to stare into space I promised myself that everyone that had stopped me acting out my plan for revenge were going to pay; and they would regret even trying to cross me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Content Warning** **for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

After sitting in silence for what felt like a very annoying eternity I watched the door open and I sighed as Ben walked into the room. However when he noticed that I wasn't lying on the bed his face dropped in panic.

"Mal" he called out as he looked quickly around the room. "Mal!" he shouted out again and I watched as his eyes fell onto me and he started to smile at me as he made his way over to me.

"Here you are" he said happily and I rolled my eyes at him. Where else would I be? He's locked me in here for Lucifer's sake! "How are you feeling?" he asked sincerely.

"Like you care!" I snapped back.

"Mal stop this" he sighed. "Of course I care" he stated.

"You can't care" I advised as I stared into space away from him. "Because you lock me up like this" I stated.

"It is for your own safety" he advised.

"Ha!" I laughed darkly as I quickly climbed to my feet. "Not my safety! Everyone else's!" I growled at him. "Because you know what I am capable of" I laughed proudly as I looked back at him.

"I don't actually; you've never told me" he said as he looked down to the floor. I didn't know why he even thought that I would even give him the time of day - never mind have such conversations with him. How pathetic and weak he was!

"Well I'm not going to start now" I snapped as I angrily crossed my arms over my chest. "When does it happen?" I dared to ask. I needed to know how much time I had so I could start to plan my escape - again!

"What?" he questioned in confusion.

"When do you intend to send me back?" I snapped in irritation.

"I'm not" he advised.

"Then what is the point of keeping me here?" I enquired darkly.

"Mal you are my girlfriend" he said incredulously which made me sigh.

"I am not!" I snapped back. I was really starting to get sick of this bullshit! I wasn't anything to him or anyone here and they needed to realise this and quick! "I have no idea who you are" I stated as I shook my head.

"You do Mal; you just don't remember" he urged. "You had a very bad head injury; and this is killing me!" he said as his voice broke.

"What?" I asked in distain. "How has this got anything to do with you?" I spat.

"Because you are the love of my life; and you can't even remember it!" he cried and I slowly looked him up and down. I will admit that he was starting to look familiar but he didn't look like the type of person that I would ever be involved with. I also didn't understand how there was a statue of the pair of us; but the longer I was in his company the more familiar he was becoming.

"No" I answered as I shook my head and his face dropped. "Even though you do look familiar, no" I advised as I looked down to the floor. "I can't be your girlfriend" I muttered.

"Why not?" I heard him ask sadly.

"I am not capable of love-" I started as my mother came to the forefront of my mind. She had taught me that love was weak and ridiculous; and I knew that I would never stoop so low - especially after all of my training with my mother. "I do not love you; I never have and I never will!" I grimaced. "Get that into your thick skull!" I spat. "The sooner you do; the better for the both of us" I growled as I stepped away from him.

"No" I heard him answer. "I don't believe it" he said and I quickly turned around and glared at him.

"Why?" I spat darkly.

"Because I know I love you Mal and you do love me" he urged as he stepped back to me. "And I will keep fighting for us; your memory will come back" he promised me.

"And you intend to keep me in here until it does?" I laughed. "I haven't had a fucking head injury!" I exclaimed as I decided to use a different angle to get him to see that I wasn't the person he thought that I was. "The only one who has was you; when I smashed that lamp on your head" I reminded him. "And you know what?" I asked coyly.

"What?" he enquired "I enjoyed doing that to you" I admitted with a devilish grin.

"You didn't" he quickly dismissed.

"I did" I countered. "That is the type of things someone like me enjoys doing" I warned him darkly. "When will you listen? I am not right for you!" I snapped further and I watched something change in his eyes - he looked broken. "I will never be right for you; I can't love you" I fired at him hoping that he would finally see where I was coming from.

"I don't agree with you Mal" he said as his eyes started to water. "I know different" he said before he cleared his throat. "I know you; the real you" he urged.

"You don't know me" I laughed before I pursed my lips together.

"Yes I do" he urged. "Have some rest; and I'll bring you some food later on" he offered.

"Whatever" I said sarcastically as I looked out of the balcony windows.

"Guard" I heard him say and I heard the door open. As I heard the door close I started to think about the conversation that had just happened; I still didn't believe that I could be Ben's girlfriend - why couldn't he see that as well?


	20. Chapter 20

**Content warning for violence and swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

It didn't take very long for the door to open again and when I turned around I watched as the blue haired princess, long haired man and white haired man entered the room.

"Oh" I muttered as I glared at them all. "These three again!" I snapped as I shook my head before I looked back at out the window. Why were they even here? Why did they even care?

"Mal come on" the long haired man sighed.

"I want to be left alone" I stated bluntly as I crossed my arms over my chest. "It is bad enough that I am locked in here like this" I added harshly.

"Mal we only want to help" the blue princess pressed.

"You can help by letting me out of here" I advised as I threw her a dark look.

"No" she answered.

"We can't do that" the white haired man interjected.

"Whatever" I sighed as I looked back out of the window.

"Do you not remember anything M?" the blue princess asked sadly and I froze. I felt something change within me; and I didn't like it. It felt foreign to me; like something was changing within me - and I didn't like it.

"What did you call me?" I asked as I looked quickly back at her.

"M" she muttered

"That's what I call you" she advised and I looked her up and down.

"You call me E" she offered.

"Do I?" I questioned slowly as I watched as Ben walked into the room and smiled meekly at me. I looked back at the blue princess I took a deep breath in shock. My whole body tensed up and I tried to get my lungs to work but they painfully heaved. I threw my head forward and I started to feel sick as the room started to spin.

"Mal! I heard Ben say as he stepped in front of me.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped as my skin started to feel like it was on fire and my head started to sting and my vision started to go blurry. My chest painfully heaved once more and I started gasping. **"NOW!"** I managed to get out before I was dragged into darkness.

* * *

 _I was currently running through a disused warehouse on the Isle and I was seething. I couldn't believe that that cow of a princess had been able to get the upper hand on me; but I knew one thing - she would pay dearly for it!_

 _"I will get her back!" I told myself._ _"Stupid blue princess!" I spat and I quickly heard footsteps before Blue appeared out of nowhere and she knocked me to the ground. We then started to scrap on the floor for a few minutes before she pulled a knife out and held it against my neck._

 _"Do it!" I growled as I struggled underneath her. She didn't have the balls to do it! The backlash she and her mother would get from my mother if she even attempted anything would be mighty; after my mother was finished they would be begging to be exiled again!_

 _"I dare you!" I spat and I watched as something changed in her eyes._

 _"I don't want to do this" she advised and I watched as her hand holding the knife started to shake._

 _"Grow a backbone!" I shouted and my voice echoed around the warehouse._ _"Blue!" I growled and she grimaced at me. I watched as her hand stiffened and she sliced my neck slightly but quickly to my horror she threw the knife to the side and climbed off me._

 _I wiped my neck to see that I was only bleeding slightly; but what caught me off guard was the fact that she didn't finish what she started. She shouldn't have given me mercy; as I am not about to return the favour._

 _"Why didn't you?" I asked and I watched as she looked down to the ground in shame._ _"What type of VK are you?" I questioned further._

 _"A one that doesn't want to be evil" she snapped before she turned and ran away from me. I stood up and was about to run after her; however before I could do anything everything suddenly became light and Blue left my sight._

* * *

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Ben say and when I shook my head my vision returned. I was back in that infernal bedroom with the four of them; however when my eyes fell onto Evie I decided that now was the time that I was going to make her pay. I shrugged Ben off me and I slowly got to my feet; not taking my eyes off her. She looked nervously at me; and if I was being honest - she had every right to be.

I reached up and stroked my neck again and I could feel tough and hoarse skin which told me that my skin was scarred. I scoffed at this and I threw her another dark look.

"What?" Ben asked in confusion as I dropped my hand back down to my side.

"You remember how you got that don't you?" Blue asked me.

"Yes" I muttered as I felt myself fill with hatred. This is why she was following me around - she wanted to finish what she started. She might have help; but I would win - I would see to it! "And by the looks of it you got your wish Blue" I grimaced at her.

"Blue?" Ben asked slowly in confusion.

"That's what Mal used to call Evie" the dark brown and long haired man stated as he stepped in front of Blue. "And that's not good" he stated. "Evie get out of here" he directed.

"No!" she pressed.

"Yes!" I grimaced at her as I balled my fists up. "You!" I snarled as I bared my teeth at her, causing her to gulp. **"YOU!"** I shouted as I took a step towards her.

"Evie!" the white haired man snapped."Ben get her out of here!" he added.

"I'll get you Blue!" I warned her as I lunged at her but the two men grabbed hold of me and was able to throw me down onto the bed. "I will finish it; but this time I won't stop!" I spat as I struggled against them. "I will put your head on a spike!" I sang as I watched as Ben took Evie from the room. "You see I won't!" I warned again as Fairy Godmother quickly ran into the room. "Oh for Fuck sake!" I exclaimed.

"Hurry!" the white haired man shouted and I watched as Fairy Godmother waved her wand again and I fell back into another peaceful slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I walked into my office and the others followed me; I didn't know what to make of what had just happened with Mal. I just hoped that Evie, Jay, Carlos or the Fairy Godmother could explain so I could try and understand.

"Will someone tell me what has just happened?" I asked after Carlos closed the door behind us all.

"Well it is heading in the right direction?" Fairy Godmother advised nervously.

"How is that in the right direction? If Evie goes anyway near Mal she'll kill her" I exclaimed. I was actually shocked to see Mal react to her sister the way; and the fact that I now had to make sure that they were kept apart so Mal couldn't hurt Evie was very unsettling for me.

"It shows that her memory is coming back" Jay advised.

"Yes" Evie nodded with a meek smile. "Mal is starting to remember things; and until she's calmed down I won't go anywhere near her" she added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I think that this is wise" Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Does this mean she will start remembering me too?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know Ben" she replied sadly. "It has taken a while for Mal to get this far" she reminded us all. "I know that you miss Mal; and the things that Mal is saying to you is hurting you. But you need to be patient with her" she finished.

"I know" I sighed. "I just miss her so much" I said sadly. I wanted my Mal back; and I missed her a lot! The Mal that was currently asleep in her room wasn't the Mal that I fell in love with - but my heart was telling me that she would come back to me. It just hurt me the fact that she could act so cold and distant with me - it was like she was a whole different person.

"I know Ben" Carlos said sadly.

"We all do" Jay added.

"Yes Mal is gunning for me at the minute; but the fact that she remembered is a good sign. We need to concentrate on that" Evie interjected and I threw her a sympathetic look.

"What did she even remember anyway?" I asked and I watched as Evie looked down nervously to the ground.

"Me and Mal got into a fight on the Isle-" she started as she slowly looked up at me. "This was before we were friends" she added before she bit down on her bottom lip which told me that I probably wasn't going to like to hear this particular story.

"Ok" I prompted.

"And I had her pinned down with a knife against her neck" she admitted.

"What?" I asked in shock. How Mal was currently acting with Evie was one thing but actually hearing about them like this was knocking me completely. When and if Mal's memory ever comes back I think we would need to talk more about this.

"That is how things are on the Isle Ben" Evie shrugged.

"So you cut her?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mildly yes" she confessed and I watched as the guilt started to build up in her eyes. "Even though she was goading me I couldn't do it; and she scoffed at me when I threw the knife to the side" she continued to explain. "I tried to run away from her and we got into another fight; one of which she won" she finished as she winced.

"I see" I noted as I looked out of the window in my office. I really didn't know how to feel about what Evie had just told me; but it only made me start to hope even harder that Mal would start remembering me and what we have. So we could get through this situation together; and I could help her through this.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying where I am going with this story. I am over the moon that I have been able to work on these chapters which means that I am able to get this story to you...finally. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

When I woke up again I groaned at the fact that they had just put me to sleep once again. I was going to have to think of a way of stopping them doing that; I thought that it was unfair that they had me under a magic block as they did this. But by the looks of it; it was only my magic that couldn't be used.

I slowly sat up on the bed and I noticed that once again I was on my own - which was what I wanted. If I was to stay here like a freak show; I would prefer to be on my own.

My eyes landed on a photo of me and Ben and my eyes widened in shock as I reached over and picked it up. I started to stare at the photo and it just plunged me further into confusion - did this mean that they were telling the truth? Was I Ben's girlfriend? Have I had a head injury? If this the case then how could you explain the fact that Blue was here? She didn't want to be evil; she wanted to be with a Prince. Was she jealous of the fact that Ben was with me? Is this why she had put this plan together - did she give me my head injury?

However before I could fixate on this I suddenly felt dizzy and I was dragged back into the darkness - which was starting to really get on my nerves.

* * *

 _I was currently sat in a black limousine with Evie, Jay and Carlos; I sensed that there was no animosity between the four of us - there was a bond between us which I held dear._

 _When the limousine came to an abrupt stop I heard clapping and cheering from the outside which made me pull a confused look at the other three._

 _The doors then opened and me and Evie climbed out and I saw people waving welcoming signs waving at us. When I looked forward I recognised Ben and Fairy Godmother but there was another girl there with dark brown hair and dressed in a light pink dress. I didn't recognise who she could be but I could tell that she didn't like the fact that we were here._

 _I heard a thud and when I turned I saw that Carlos was on the floor clinging onto something for dear life as Jay was trying to get it from him._

 _"Guys will you stop it!" I snapped at them._

 _"We have an audience" Evie said happily._

 _"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress" Fairy Godmother said happily as she stepped forward._

 _"Why don't we leave everything as we left it; as in leave it" she stated and I watched as Jay sighed and then threw the TV that was in his arms and whatever him and Carlos were fighting over back into the limousine and closed the door behind them. I turned my head to look back at Ben however things went blurry again and when I blinked a couple of times I was back in my locked bedroom._

* * *

"What is this?" I grimaced. I didn't understand how this could be the case; I was the Mistress of Evil's daughter. I wasn't meant to be the King's loving girlfriend; I wasn't meant to be living my happily ever after in Auradon.

"I don't understand!" I exclaimed. "I don't get it" I said in a panic; I needed to get to the bottom of this and quick - before it was driving me insane. "Does this mean I'm good?" I questioned in silence. I suddenly saw my mother in my mind and I froze in a panic. "No!" I exclaimed again. "It can't be!" I shouted as my body froze and I was pulled back into my tortured darkness.

* * *

 _The limousine door shut and when I looked back over to Ben I could see that Ben was looking me up and down. I watched as the girl in pink quickly linked Ben; which told me that she was Ben's girlfriend. And by the looks of it she didn't like the way that Ben was looking at me._

 _"Hello Foxy, the names Jay" Jay flirted as he stepped towards the girl in pink as he crossed his arms over his chest. I noted that Ben didn't look bothered at this exchange; however as Ben's girlfriend giggled I started to feel irritated._

 _" **THE** Fairy Godmother, as in you know Bippity Boppity Boo" I smiled as I started to remember that my mother had sent me to get Fairy Godmother's wand._

 _"Bippity Boppity, you know it" she smiled and I grinned at her._

 _"Yeah I've always wanted to know how Cinderella felt when you appeared with that sparkly wand, warm smile and that sparkly wand" I said happily._

 _"Well that was a long time ago, I now say stop concentrating on the past otherwise you will miss the future" she advised as she waved her hands dramatically_ _in front of her face causing me to purse my lips together._

 _"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben" I heard Ben say and as I watched him grin at me I was suddenly dragged back into reality._

* * *

"Ben?" I asked in confusion as I started to stare back at the photo of me and Ben.

"Yes?" I heard a voice say and when I turned around I saw Ben standing there with a hopeful look on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ben?" I repeated.

"Yes Mal it's me" he said and I looked him up and down.

"Everything feels so strange" I admitted as I noticed that something had changed within me; and rather than push Ben away I felt like I needed him so I could try and understand what I was currently going through. "And it is worrying me" I advised.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned as he sat down on my left hand side. I looked at his warm face and something was telling me that I could trust him - and I needed to.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I remember coming here" I advised and I watched as he grinned warmly at me.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes" I confirmed. "But nothing more" I added. "And it scares me" I pressed; and my mind started to show me what happened after Ben had introduced himself and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he questioned.

"Carlos got chocolate on your hand" I smiled.

"Yes he did" he smiled and he slid a little bit closer to me. The fact that I had just said this to him must have been reassuring to him to want to be closer to me - and I strangely didn't want to push him away.

"Did you show me where the bathrooms were?" I asked.

"No" he answered. "I believe Doug did that" he added.

"Doug?" I questioned in confusion.

"Evie's boyfriend" he clarified.

"Oh" I muttered. "I see" I nodded.

"Yes" he replied. "I'm glad you have start remembering; then you can start to remember us" he smiled happily. This told me that Ben's relationship with the girl in pink mustn't have lasted for very long after I arrived and I didn't know what to think about that.

"How long have we being going on for?" I dared to ask.

"Just over two years" he advised and I took a deep breath in to steady myself.

"Wow!" I muttered as my eyes widened in shock.

"Yes" he confirmed and I looked up at him and we both smiled at each other. I felt driven to hold his hand and I didn't know why; so I decided to trust my gut feeling and I slid my left hand into his right.

"I don't know why I'm doing that" I muttered as he started to run his thumb along my hand.

"Ok" he stated.

"But I want to" I advised and he squeezed my hand lightly which made me smile.

"So do I" he confirmed.

"Do we do this often?" I questioned.

"Yes" he confirmed. "Yes we do" he replied.

"Ok" I said. "I can see why" I smiled meekly. I then looked up at Ben and when our gazes locked I froze once more. I felt my ribcage heave; and as my vision started to go blurry once more I abruptly pulled my hand away from his.

"Mal" he said slowly. "Mal what's happening?" he asked in a panic and I started to stare into space.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone" Ben grinned._

 _"Erm?" I thought._ _"My middle name is Bertha" I admitted._

 _"Bertha?" he repeated and I thought that he was about to start laughing at me, but he didn't._

 _"Yeah, Bertha. Just my mother doing what she does best. Being really, really evil. Mal Bertha" I explained as I pursed my lips together._

 _"Mine's Florian" he admitted._

 _"Florian?" I repeated._

 _"Yeah" he confirmed._

 _"How princely. Oh, that's almost worse" I teased._

 _"I mean, you know. It's better than Bertha" he teased back and we both laughed as we continued our way along a wooden bridge in the woods._

* * *

 _"Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there" Ben smiled as we were pulled towards Auradon Cathedral in an open drawn carriage._

 _"Thank you" I smiled meekly._

 _"Mal, would you wear my ring?" he asked eagerly._

 _"Erm-" I started nervously._ _"Not now" I dismissed as my stomach started to bubble with guilt._ _"I think it would probably fall right off me" I stated._ _"I have something for you" I advised hoping to change the subject._

 _"For me?" he asked eagerly._

 _"Yeah" I confirmed._

 _"It's just for later, you know to give you strength" I advised._

 _"Always thinking" he chuckled._ _"But I can't wait" he said and he quickly opened the small box and quickly ate the chocolate muffin I made him._

 _"No!" I exclaimed in shock._

 _"Tastes lovely" he noted._

 _"Do you feel ok?" I questioned._

 _"Yes" he confirmed._

 _"Would you say that you're still in-" I started in a panic as I started to worry that my plan to make sure that Ben was safe was now not going to work._ _"That-" I began again as I started to think about what I was about to say._ _"That you have very strong feelings for me?" I questioned slowly._

 _"I'm not sure" he shrugged._ _"I mean let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect" he added coyly._

 _"Yeah" I nodded._ _"What?" I asked in shock; so he knew about me spelling him all along?_ _"You knew?" I asked._

 _"That you spelled me?_ _Yeah" he confirmed._

 _"I can explain-" I started in a panic._

* * *

 _Me and Ben was stood on the balcony watching everyone dancing underneath us and we were cuddled together._

 _"Mal" Ben said._

 _"Yes Ben?" I replied as I looked up at him as I placed both of my hands on his chest._

 _"I love you" he said lovingly._

 _"I love you too" I replied happily and we both smiled at each other._

 _"I really want to kiss you" he admitted._

 _"But-" he started._

 _"Yes?" I prompted._

 _"I don't want to overwhelm you" he confessed._

 _"I see" I nodded._ _"Well can I make an admission?" I questioned._

 _"Yes" he nodded._

 _"I've never-" I started hoping that I wasn't going to need to tell him anything more than that._

 _"Really?" he asked in shock._

 _"Yes" I nodded meekly as I started to fill with embarrassment at never been kissed._

 _"Do you want to?" he questioned._

 _"Yes" I confessed and I watched as a large smile spread across his face. He then slowly brought his face closer to mine and he pressed my first ever kiss against my lips._


	25. Chapter 25

_"Hello my Lady" Ben said happily as he stepped up to me at the top of the steps on his boat at our Cotillion._

 _"Hello my King" I teased as I looked up at him happily. I watched as he chuckled at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me to him._

 _"Things got a little bit-" he started._

 _"Yeah" I nodded meekly; I didn't know what we were going to do about Uma - fingers crossed we could contain her before things got too out of hand._ _"But the main thing is that we got through it together" I added._

 _"Yes" he agreed._ _"My true love" he added warmly._

 _"Yes" I said as I brushed my nose against his._ _"Imagine that" I joked and Ben chuckled at me once more. I grinned up at him once more before I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his - enjoying my passion of kissing my soul mate._

* * *

 _"I have something for you-" Ben started as we were cuddled together on a picnic blanket at the Enchanted Lake._

 _"Really?" I asked as I looked up at him._

 _"Yes" he smiled down at me._

 _"What?" I questioned._

 _"This" he advised as he pulled out a dark blue jewellery box out of his pocket. I then watched as he opened the box and showed me both rings; there was a silver band which was obviously Ben's. The other ring was a silver ring with a dark purple jewel in the middle with diamonds flanking it on both sides._

 _"What are those?" I questioned._

 _"Promise rings" he advised._

 _"Oh" I muttered._

 _"I thought you were-" I started._

 _"No Mal" he answered._ _"My proposal to you would be a lot more grand than this" he explained._

 _"I see" I nodded._ _"Nice to know" I teased._ _"So what do these mean?" I questioned as I looked up at him._

 _"That we are promising ourselves to each other" he advised._

 _"That's quite a commitment" I noted._

 _"Is that ok?" he asked and I could tell by his face that he was concerned in case this was a step that might be too much for me at the moment._

 _"Yes Ben" I said and I watched as he sighed in relief._ _"I love you;_ _I don't ever want anyone else" I advised and I saw a large grin spread across his face. Ben then reached forward and pressed a kiss against my lips; which made me smile fondly at him._

 _"Here" he said as he took my ring out of the box. He then placed the box down before picking up my left hand and he slid the ring onto my wedding ring finger._

 _"Thank you" I said as I wiggled finger so the light could catch my new promise ring._ _"Here you go" I said as I mirrored his actions by taking the ring out of the box and slid it onto his finger. We both then smiled at each other and we cuddled back together and fell back into the perfect silence - just enjoying each other's company._

* * *

 _"Ben I can't" I sighed as I stood at the edge of the stone pillars at the Enchanted Lake on another one of our date nights._

 _"You can" he smiled as he stood in the water a short distance away from me._ _"I promise I won't let you drown Mal" he promised and I threw a nervous look at him._

 _"I trust you" I advised._

 _"Well then" he grinned and I could tell that he was trying to use humour to try and reassure me._ _"Come on Dragon" he added and I nodded at him before I slowly climbed down from the platform and into the cool water._ _"See you can stand up in it" he advised._

 _"Do I really need to know how to swim?" I questioned as I slowly made my way to him._

 _"Not really" he answered._ _"But I do go swimming a lot-" he started._ _"And I thought that it could be something that we could do together" he offered._

 _"I see" I nodded as I stood in front of him._ _"I'll try Ben" I smiled._ _"But I can't promise anything" I stated as the memory of me nearly drowning on the Isle came to the fore front of my mind._

 _"And that is all I can ask for" he smiled at me and just like that Ben had managed to reassure me. I loved him so much; I didn't know how he did these things to me - but I never wanted it change._


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, Mal can finally remember! Let's see what happens next! Eeekk! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I looked up at him in disbelief. I can't believe everything that had happened! I was just glad that I could now remember everything so we could both try and get through this situation together.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"I'm sorry" I repeated; I needed him to see that I was sorry for what I had been doing recently. I was actually feeling embarrassed at the fact that Ben had seen me like that; and I knew that it probably opened me up to have a conversation with Ben about it.

"Hey" he cooed as he slid closer to me. "What are you sorry for?" he questioned.

"I remember" I confessed.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I remember everything" I elaborated.

"What?" he repeated as his face fell further into shock. "Really?" he asked and I could tell that he was really hoping that this was the case as he had also been through the ringer as well.

"Really" I pressed. "Bennybear" I advised knowing that this would show him that I could remember.

"You really remember Mal?" he said happily as he grinned at my nickname for him.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"How can things change that quick?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know" I answered as I shook my head. "I just looked into your eyes and it was like a light switch; everything came back to me" I explained. "I hit you really hard" I stated as I reached over and stroked the bandage that was on his head. I couldn't believe that I had hit Ben; I actually hated myself! And I would never forgive myself for as long as I lived!

"Don't worry about it" he dismissed. "You weren't yourself" he stated as he picked up both of my hands in his and he gave my hands a gentle squeeze.

"Yes" I sighed. "Are people angry with me?" I questioned as I started to remember the way that I have treated my family.

"No they understand" Ben answered sincerely. "I thought I had lost you" he added as he reached up with his left hand and stroked the right hand side of my face.

"No" I said profoundly. "Ben no matter what I will always make my way back to you" I promised and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Same baby" he vowed.

"Come here Beast" I grinned and I quickly pulled him into a hug and I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. I think that both me and Ben needed this hug; we had been through so much. And I hoped that this never ever happened again.

"I thought I might not have been able to do this again" he advised over my shoulder.

"Ben try to not to think about that" I said as I stroked the top of his back in a bid to try and reassure him. "I love you so much" I continued.

"I love you too" he replied and he pulled away and we both smiled at each other. "Is it ok if I kiss you?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes Benny" I smiled and I watched as he smiled at me before he slowly brought his lips against mine. His lips were soft and warm and I instinctively leaned into him and I felt like my chest was about to explode. As I got a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach I felt Ben wrap his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer to him and I sighed against his lips. As our lips moved slowly against each other's I couldn't help but moan against his lips as he caught his tongue against the roof of my mouth. We broke away when the need to breath came and when we broke away we both had grins on our faces.

"Mal" he breathed.

"Yes?" I panted.

"I know this probably sounds pedantic?" he questioned.

"Right?" I prompted as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"But will you please be my girlfriend again?" he asked nervously.

"Ben" I whined; surely he knew that I was still his girlfriend.

"Mal please?" he begged. "I know it sounds bad; but I felt like I had lost you" he stated and we fell into silence. I could see why he felt like that; and I could see that he needed me to reassure him. So with this in mind I reached up and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Yes" I smiled. "Yes, yes, yes!" I exclaimed and we both grinned at each other. I felt the need to have his lips against mine once more so I pressed my lips against his. I grinned when I felt his lips move against mine once more. I went to pull away however Ben pulled me back to him and we continued to share a few sweet kisses that cemented our reunion.

"Ben" I smiled after we pulled away from each other.

"Yes?" he answered.

"There is something I need to tell you" I advised.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"The night I banged my head I was coming to see you-" I started to explain.

"See me?" he questioned in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"Because something happened" I admitted as my stomach started to burn in panic.

"What happened?" he asked and I watched as panic started to embed in his eyes.

"Pass me your hands" I advised.

"Why?" he repeated.

"I'm going to show you" I said as I took both of his hands and I closed my eyes. I started to feel scared as I hoped that he wasn't going to be too mad at me; however I quickly pushed this away as it wasn't my fault. Even though I knew that he was going to be mad - I just hoped that we could get through this. As we had already been through so much already.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I can't wait for you to read this chapter! I actually wrote this chapter at the same time I wrote the first chapter (you will see why when you read it). So you can imagine how thrilled I am to finally post this chapter after holding on to it for so long. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _I was currently in the art classroom in Auradon Prep working on my last art project of the year; I was just about to pack my things away when I heard a voice._

 _"Hey Mal" Chad said as he walked into the empty classroom._

 _"Oh" I muttered._ _"Hi_ _Chad" I smiled as I started to feel confused as to why he would be here._ _"You coming to work on your art project as well?" I questioned._

 _"No" he answered._ _"I actually came to see you" he added with a smug smile._

 _"Me?" I asked slowly._ _"Why?" I quickly added. As far as I was concerned there was no reason why Chad would come and see me like this - was there something else going on?_

 _"I think we need to talk" he stated._

 _"About?" I questioned as I set down my paintbrush._

 _"The thing is Mal-" he started and I watched as he started to look nervous._ _"I think you are hot" he confessed._

 _"Whoa Chad!" I exclaimed as I stood up._ _"I am with your best friend" I reminded him._ _"Who I am very much in love with" I stressed hoping that he would take a hint. I really couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with me - all he had done now was made things very awkward between us._

 _"Yes; b_ _ut-" he began._

 _"No buts!" I snapped cutting him off._

 _"Chad I think it is better if we pretend this conversation didn't even happen" I stated but then I decided that maybe that this couldn't be the case. I didn't like to lie to Ben; and I knew that I would probably have to tell him - as he would get it out of me anyway!_

 _"No" he replied as he shook his head._ _"I can't do that" he stated._

 _"Well you need to" I pressed._ _"Ben won't like this and n_ _either will Audrey" I said hoping that this would prompt him to stop this conversation before it got any worse._

 _"Well what they don't know" he answered._

 _"You are seriously not suggesting-" I said slowly. He could not be serious! I loved Ben! Why on Auradon did he think that I would want to cheat on him? With his best friend!_

 _"Maybe" he shrugged smugly._ _"If you wanted-" he started again._

 _"Chad no!" I exclaimed._ _"I am not going to break Ben's heart" I added._

 _"Well he doesn't need to know" he stated as he stood in front of me._

 _"Chad stay away from me" I warned him as I took a step away from him._

 _"No!" he exclaimed as he stepped towards me._ _"I know how you Isle types are like" he smirked._ _"You're so easy" he flirted and I gasped in shock. I really couldn't believe that he would say that; so before I could say or do anything else I quickly slapped him across the face._

 _"This ends now!" I grimaced at him._

 _"No Mal" he urged._ _"This ends when I say so" he said darkly and I gulped. I went to slap him again but he quickly caught my hand and stopped me._

 _"Get your hands off me!" I exclaimed as I tried to pull my hand away but his grip on my wrist was too strong._

 _"You won't be saying that to me soon enough" he smirked and he quickly shoved me against the wall and crushed his lips against mine. I struggled against him and tried to pull my face away from his but he pushed me more tightly against the wall. Thankfully I managed to move against him and I knocked the bookcase above me and the books fell onto Chad which thankfully made him pull away from me._

 _"Mal!" he shouted as I quickly moved away from him and I ran from the room._ _"Ow!" he said as he rubbed his head._ _"Mal come back!" he called as I started to run down the corridor. I needed to get away from Chad; I needed to find Ben and tell him what had happened. I felt as if my heart was breaking; I couldn't lose Ben over this. And I hoped that it wasn't going to come to this._

 _"No!" I shouted._

 _"Yes!" he snapped._

 _"I'm going to tell Ben!" I warned him._

 _"No!" he begged as he continued to follow me down the corridor._ _"Mal, come on let's talk about this." I heard him say as he followed me down the corridor. I really couldn't believe that this was happening! I really couldn't! But I knew one thing for definite - I needed to get out of here, now!_

 _ **"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I shouted as I continued to run down the art corridor in Auradon Prep. My voice echoed around the empty corridor and my stomach contracted in panic as it in fact reminded that I was on my own. No one else was with me to save me from this situation; and this thought was scaring me. Maybe if I could just out run him then I could get to Evie, Jay, Carlos or Ben and then they could make it better. Maybe they could help me out of this; I hoped they could. But first I would need to get away from Chad - and quick!_

 _"There's nothing to talk about!" I spat back as I ran around the corner. I heard his footsteps behind me and my body started to heave in panic. Why couldn't he just leave me alone! I thought I had made my intentions very clear! Obviously not if he were chasing me around school and fighting for this very lost cause!_

 _"Yes there is!" he urged as he ran after me._ _"This doesn't need to get out!" he stated as he ran next to me._

 _"What?" I asked as I finally stood still; there was no point of running. He was standing in front of the doorway preventing me from leaving._

 _"We don't need to tell anyone about this" he stressed and I watched as his face fell into distain. I knew why he didn't want this to get out; everyone would hate him. Well this wasn't my concern; my concern was getting to safety then I could deal with whatever this was. I wanted no part in it and I would make sure that everyone knew it._

 _"It just needs to stay between us" he said as he stepped towards me which made me stagger back._

 _"I have changed!" I growled as I balled my fists up together._ _"And I don't lie!" I snapped and I watched as his face dropped._ _"I don't keep secrets anymore!" I barked as I took a step backwards._ _"So if you knew what was best for you, you would leave me alone" I warned him darkly before I quickly spun around and I ran away. I was really tempted to teleport away from him. But the school had a magic trace on it; and the Fairy Godmother had already warned me about using magic. She didn't see any problem with me teleporting but she didn't want me to become reliant on my magic._

 _As I started to run back down the corridor I heard his footsteps following me again and I sighed to myself. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I quickly pushed through the doors to the stairwell and ran down the stairs. I groaned in disapproval when I heard Chad continue to follow me and I ran into the main foyer of Auradon Prep._

 _"Come on, Mal!" he shouted as he also entered the main foyer._ _"Please!" he begged._ _"Give me a chance to explain!" he continued to plead as he followed me._

 _ **"NO!"** I screamed back as I continued to run towards the exit. My eyes caught a wet floor sign and I made a note to be careful; well, as careful as I could be in the situation._

 _I continued to run towards the exit and I felt my footing slip. Time slowed to a crawl and I shouted out in shock as I flew to the floor. I felt my head collide with the cold marble floor and a sudden sharp pain started to fill my brain. I blinked a couple of times but my vision started to become blurry and my ribcage heaved in panic. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and started to hope that my vision would return when I opened them._

 _When I opened my eyes again I groaned as my vision had not returned; however I could now make out a blurred figure standing over me. I opened my mouth to say something but as my body started to become weak I closed it again meekly._

 _"Shit!" I heard Chad say above me say before he quickly ran off leaving me to fall into darkness as my eyes rolled shut._


	28. Chapter 28

"What?" Ben asked in shock as he stood up and dropped my hands.

"Ben calm down" I begged as he started to pace backwards and forwards in front of me.

"No Mal!" he exclaimed. "Chad is meant to be my best friend" he said in distain and he quickly walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a panic.

"To see him" he advised. "He needs to be put straight on this" he grimaced as he balled his fists up.

"Ben please?" I begged. I knew that Ben was going to be annoyed and he had every right to be; but right now I needed him to stay here. I know that he would want to go and see Chad; but did it have to be right now?

"Mal" he sighed as he stood in front of my bedroom door. "I'm not mad at you; I don't blame you" he advised which only calmed me down slightly. "But believe me he will pay" he warned me as he slid his hand onto the door handle.

"Ben-" I started. "Ben stop!" I pleaded but he quickly stormed out of the room and slammed the door after him. I quickly jumped up from my bed and ran to the door but groaned when the magic block kept me in the room.

"Help!" I shouted hoping that someone would hear me. "I need to get out!" I called. "Evie! Belle! Adam!" I shouted in a panic.

"Hello?" I heard Evie's voice say uncertainly which made me sigh. I was surprised that she had even come to see me; given the fact that I tried to maim her the last time I saw her.

"Thank Lucifer it's you E!" I exclaimed.

"Mal you remember?" she asked in shock.

"Yes" I stated. "Please let me out!" I begged.

"Why?" she asked slowly and I could tell that she was nervous of my currently actions.

"Ben knows the reason why I banged my head!" I exclaimed.

"Right? And how is that bad?" she questioned.

"Because he's going to find Chad" I added.

"Chad?" she enquired. "What has this-" she started.

"Evie please let me out! I need to stop him!" I exclaimed cutting her off. I sighed when I watched as Evie opened the door; I then walked forward but stumbled back as Fairy Godmother's force field kept me in place. Me and Evie threw each other a startled look but I smiled when I heard a familiar voice.

"What is going on here?" Fairy Godmother asked as she appeared next to Evie.

"Fairy Godmother!" I exclaimed. "You need to let me out" I advised hoping that she would see that she could trust me.

"What? Why?" she quickly said as her face fell into confusion,

"I need to stop Ben" I advised.

"Why?" she repeated and I sighed in disbelief.

 _"Because…."_

* * *

After explaining everything quickly to Evie and Fairy Godmother she quickly released me from my room. I then quickly ran through Auradon Castle; however I found out to my horror when I got to the main hall that Ben had already left. I hoped that I could get to Ben before he got anywhere near Chad - but Chad's chances weren't looking so good at the moment.


	29. Chapter 29

Thankfully Fairy Godmother allowed us all to link her so we could quickly teleport to Auradon Prep; and after we landed into the main court yard I quickly looked around and I sighed as I couldn't see Ben or Chad anywhere. However my panic soon changed into disgust when I heard a familiar voice.

"Mal?" Chad said as he walked towards us all with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Chad have you seen Ben?" I asked ignoring his question.

"No" he answered and I sighed. "Does he know that you are here?" he added. "What is going on?" he said as we all threw him a very disgruntled look; I was very surprised that Jay or Carlos hadn't jumped at him yet - as they now knew what had happened.

"Chad!" I heard Ben shout and when I turned around I watched as Ben stormed towards Chad and he didn't take his eyes from him.

"Ben" Chad smiled as Ben stood in front of him. I went to step forward but I stopped when Ben quickly punched Chad in the face and Chad's hand rose to his now bloodied nose.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?" he questioned darkly.

"You know why?" Ben spat. "Mal told me what happened in art class!" he shouted.

"What?" Chad said and we shared a dark glance before he looked back at Ben. "How can you trust what she said? She has a head injury remember" he reminded Ben harshly.

"Yes that you caused!" Ben accused as he shoved Chad.

"Ben she is lying" he snapped.

"Hey! I remember everything!" I spat as I stepped forward. "How you wanted to have an affair; and not tell Ben or Audrey. Then you forced yourself onto me and kissed me" I explained bitterly.

"Grr!" Ben growled and he jumped towards Chad and they started fighting and I gasped. I have never seen Ben like this; and it was catching me off guard. However I couldn't deny that he wasn't a decent fighter - because he was. Chad couldn't get a decent hit or kick in as Ben overpowered him.

It took us a couple of minutes to break them up; but when we did I shoved Ben back however he was still trying to get back towards Chad.

"Ben please?" I begged as I shoved him back as Jay and Carlos was trying to contain Chad. "Stop!" I pleaded as I placed both of my hands against his chest. "Leave it!" I shouted trying to get his attention. "Please?" I begged. Ben was acting like an animal; and it was scaring me.

"No!" he snapped.

"Please for me?" I begged again and I watched as Ben stood still and looked down at me. I watched as he blinked for a couple of seconds before he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me to him. I sighed against his chest and I snuggled into him; yes he had calmed down but now the hard work was about to start - us talking about it all.

"Your Majesty-" Fairy Godmother started and we both looked over to her. "Why don't you take Mal back to Auradon Castle; Doctor Cameron will be waiting to check her over" she advised.

"Ok" Ben nodded. "This is not over" he warned Chad darkly.

"It is your Majesty" Fairy Godmother interjected. "Leave it to me; I will deal with this" she pressed and I watched as Ben thought about this before he nodded reluctantly.

"Ok" he repeated.

"Ben please?" I begged as he started to stare at Chad and I was worried in case he tried to get back at Chad so they could start fighting again. "Let's go" I pressed and I watched as he looked down at me again.

"Ok my love" he said meekly and I stepped out of his arms and slid my right hand into his left. I then led him towards his limousine so I could take him away from Chad before things got any worse.


	30. Chapter 30

After me and Ben climbed into his limousine we waited for the others to join us; and after Evie, Jay and Carlos all climbed in and closed the door after them. The limousine then fell into an awkward silence as I snuggled into Ben; and I felt Ben pull me tightly against him. It felt like he was scared to let me go; and I didn't want to him to.

"Mal" I heard Jay say.

"Yes?" I replied as I looked over to him.

"Glad to have you back" he smiled.

"Glad to be back" I smiled meekly. "I wish this didn't happen" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Me too" Ben agreed before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"I'm sorry guys" I apologised as I looked at the three of them. This whole situation was hard on us all; but the fact that they had to try and catch me, fight against me and contain me will have been very hard for them. "Especially to you Evie" I pressed as I looked over to her.

"It's ok M" she dismissed.

"No it's not; I shouldn't have gone for you" I said sadly. Yes mine and Evie's history had been very up and down over the years; but we were in a very good place now. I hated the fact that this situation hadn't just affected me; it had hurt Ben and my family and I didn't think that I could ever forgive Chad for this.

"Mal stop this; this is not your fault" she urged.

"It's Chad's" Ben quickly interjected and I looked up at him to see that there was still a dark look in his eyes. "And this is not over" he grimaced.

"Ben it is" I confirmed. "Leave it to Fairy Godmother" I reminded him.

"I don't know Mal; I really don't" he sighed. "I can never forgive him for this; he knows how I feel about you-" he started. "He knows how it makes me feel when other men try to take you away from me-" he continued but stopped as his voice broke.

"Hey!" I cooed as I reached up and cupped the right hand side of his face with my left hand. "Not going to happen" I dismissed.

"It nearly did" he pouted. "And I know you don't want him; but you completely forgot me, your family, us" he continued as I brushed my nose against his. "And that is something that I can't forgive him for" he advised.

"Ok" I answered as I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to argue about this with Ben right now - it wasn't the time for that. It was the time to get through this together as a family.

* * *

When we got back to Auradon Castle we all walked into Ben's office and Doctor Cameron was stood there with Adam and Belle.

Doctor Cameron asked to see me on my own but Ben held me tightly and I said that I wanted Ben to stay. And Doctor Cameron nodded at this; and everyone else left the room.

I then sat down on the couch in Ben's office and I let Doctor Cameron check me over to make sure that I was in fact ok. I knew that he had to check that I was ok; and I just sat through him asking me questions to make sure that my memory had in fact returned.

Half way through Fairy Godmother walked into the room and she done her own observation over me. And by the time they were both done I was exhausted; and as they left I cuddled back into Ben - very thankful that it was all over.

* * *

When Doctor Cameron and Fairy Godmother left Adam and Belle walked into the room and we talked about everything. I know that Evie, Jay, and Carlos probably wanted to be in on this conversation. But I think right now it was the right time to just have this conversation with Ben and his parents. My behaviour had caused a lot of problems; and I just hoped that the council and the Kingdom were going to be able to understand why this had happened. I just hoped that all the hard work that I had done over the last two years of being in Auradon to build up my reputation wasn't just ruined by this situation.


	31. Chapter 31

After our conversation I then walked into the main dining room in Auradon Castle and we shared a family meal together. The food looked lovely however I wasn't that hungry. Yes I was glad that my memory was back; but I just felt so guilty, embarrassed and full of shame that I didn't want to eat very much.

It was decided rather than me returning back to my dorm with Evie I was going to spend the next few days with Ben - which both of us very much wanted.

* * *

"So-" Ben started as we cuddled together in his gaming room. We had just changed into our night clothes and decided to watch a film together - however I doubted that we were actually going to watch it. Me and Ben had spent some much time apart recently we needed to just talk, cuddle and make out.

"So?" I repeated.

"Now it is just the two of us" he teased.

"Yes" I chuckled as we cuddled together on his already pulled out sofa bed.

"Mal" he said.

"Yes Benny?" I replied fondly and when I looked up I could tell that there was something really bothering him.

"I need to apologise in advance for something-" he started.

"Right, what?" I questioned.

"Given this situation-" he began again.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I am probably going to be even more protective of you; I will try and work on it but-" he started but stopped to look down in discomfort.

"Hey!" I cooed as I cupped his face in both of my hands to make him look at me. "Stop this!" I stated. "Ben you being even more protective of me is understandable; please don't feel bad" I dismissed. It was bad enough that we had gone through this in the first place; I hated the fact how it was now affecting Ben. Me and Ben shouldn't be acting like this; but I hoped that we would be able to get through this without us fixating upon it too much.

"It's ok" I replied and I watched as Ben meekly smiled at me before he pressed a prolonged kiss against my forehead. "If I'm honest-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I just want to be close to you" I admitted as I slid my arms around his neck.

"Same" he smiled warmly. "I'm going to hate it when you have to go back to your dorm" he said sadly.

"Do I have to?" I questioned.

"What?" he asked.

"Do I have to go back to my dorm?" I enquired.

"Not if you don't want to" he stated.

"No" I replied as I shook my head. "No I don't" I clarified. "I want to stay with you" I admitted and me and Ben fell into silence as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Mal do you want to move in with me?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I think so" I nodded.

"Ben this situation has showed me that anything can happen. You talked about thinking that you thought that you never might not hold me again. What if my memory never came back?" I stated.

"Mal please?" he whined.

"What?" I answered. "That could have happened" I reminded him.

"I know but I don't want to think about it" he dismissed as he pulled a disgruntled face at me.

"If it is too much for you then we can stop talking about it?" I offered.

"No" he said shaking his head. "It's not too much; it is what I want Mal" he confirmed. "I want it so much" he quickly grinned before he pulled me tightly against me.

"We will talk more about it tomorrow" he said as he snuggled into my hair. "Right now I just want to be with you" he said lovingly as I looked up at him.

"Same Benny" I agreed. "Same" I repeated and we snuggled together. The next couple of hours was filled of us snuggling, talking aimlessly and not really paying much attention to the film which I knew would be the case. However as I started to fall asleep in Ben's arms I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I now had my life back.


	32. Chapter 32

I felt someone lightly shake my shoulder; which caused my eyes to roll out of sleep.

"Come on you two" I heard a warm voice say which I knew was Belle's. "Let's get you both to bed" she added.

"No" I heard Ben say as his arms tightened around me.

"Come on Benny" I yawned. "We can't sleep here" I said as I sat up and his arms dropped from me.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Yes I want to be cuddled into you" I said as I stretched and cricked my neck. "But the sofa bed isn't really that comfortable" I advised hoping that I would be able to use this as an excuse so it wouldn't upset Ben. I wanted nothing more than to stay with Ben; but I knew that I had to pick my battles right now.

"Yes he agreed. "But I don't want you to go" he said sadly as he threw a concerned look at his mother.

"Ben I'm only going next door to you" I stated; I knew that there are currently rules in place. But me and Ben needed to talk to his parents about this; as we wanted to move in together. I just don't think a sleepy conversation right now was the right thing to do right now.

"No" Ben replied shaking his head.

"Ben you know there are rules" Belle reminded him.

"Yes" he confirmed. "We need to talk about those" he advised as he yawned once more.

"Maybe in the morning" Belle decided.

"Ok" he sighed in defeat.

"Ben I know you aren't happy about it; so how about this?" I offered hoping that this would reassure him.

"What?" he asked.

"I leave the sliding conjoining doors open so you can still see me; so technically we are still in the same room" I stated.

"Ok" he muttered and I could tell that he didn't look impressed with this suggestion but this was the best I could suggest at the minute. As I don't think that us being half asleep was the best time to discuss mine and Ben's living arrangements.

"I will leave you to say goodnight" Belle stated.

"Thanks Mother" Ben replied.

"Thanks Belle" I added.

"Goodnight you two" she smiled as she stood in the doorway.

"Goodnight" we both said together and we watched as she left the room.

"I really don't want to sleep without you" he said sadly as we looked at each other.

"Me neither" I admitted.

"But I think we need to play by the rules until we speak to your parents about it in the morning" I advised.

"I know" he sighed.

"But at least we have something to look forward to" I teased hoping that this would cheer him up.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"If your parents let us then we can share a bed" I said as I smiled at the thought.

"Yes" he repeated with a warm smile.

"My cuddle buddy" I flirted.

"Hmm" he purred. "I like that name" he flirted back as he pulled me back to him and we enjoyed a cuddle.

"Come on" I said as I pulled away. "Bed" I winked at him and we both stood up.

Me and Ben then walked hand in hand into his room and I let go of his hand and I winked at him. I then walked up to the conjoining doors to my bedroom and slid them both open so Ben could see me from his bed.

"Goodnight Bennybear" I said lovingly as he walked up to me.

"Goodnight my beautiful Dragon" he smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Welcome back" he teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm very glad to be back" I said happily before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

When I pulled away I smiled at Ben as I stepped out of his arms and turned to go and get ready for bed. Before I went to walk into my bathroom I turned around to see Ben looking at me with such a look of devotion that made me want to cry. I pushed down the lump that was trying to build up in my throat and I smiled at him before going into the bathroom to go and get ready for bed.

* * *

After getting ready for bed I then left my bathroom and climbed onto my bed; and when I looked over to Ben's bed I noticed that Ben hadn't returned from his bathroom yet. So I quickly plugged my phone into it's phone charger before snuggling in my bed.

"Goodnight" I heard Ben say and when I looked up I watched as Ben climbed into his bed.

"Goodnight Ben" I replied with a smile and a thought then came to me. "Ben" I said as I watched him plug his phone into it's charger.

"Aha?" he replied as he looked over to me.

"We are technically in the same room" I winked at him.

"I never thought of it like that" he nodded.

"Yes" I said smugly. "So technically we have already moved in together" I stated boldly.

"Yes" he grinned. "I love you" he added fondly as he settled himself into his bed.

"I love you too" I answered.

We then both then chatted aimlessly before we fell asleep both very happy that we were safe and able to start to try and get away from this situation.


	33. Chapter 33

My eyes rolled out of sleep once more and I heard another noise which made me wake up fully. I then looked around and my eyes landed on Ben and I could see that he was having a nightmare. He was currently tossing and turning around in bed, groaning and calling out my name.

"Oh" I stated as my heart started to break at the sight of this. So I quickly threw my covers back and jumped from my bed.

"Mal" I heard him say as I quickly walked into his room. "Please?" he begged as I climbed carefully on his bed. "No!" he cried and my heart continued to break as the sight of this. I didn't even have to ask what Ben was dreaming about - by the sounds of it he was losing me again.

"Ben" I said as I lightly shook his left shoulder. "Ben come on" I stated and I did it again and I watched as his eyes slowly opened.

"Mal?" he asked in confusion.

"Come on Benny" I smiled as I reached over with my right hand and stroked his hair. "It was just a bad dream" I told him hoping that this would reassure him. "I'm here" I said.

"Here?" he asked in confusion and I could tell that he was still half asleep.

"Yes" I advised as I pulled the covers back and I climbed into bed with him. "I'm here" I advised and I held my arms open to him and he snuggled into my chest. I smiled at cuddling Ben like this and I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"I'm guessing your dream was about me" I muttered before I pressed a kiss against the top of his head which made him snuggle further into me.

"Yes; I lost you again" he said sadly.

"Never going to happen Ben" I said as I felt his arms tighten around me. "I am here; I'm never leaving you. I promise" I vowed.

"Good" he said as he looked up at me.

"I love you Mally" he said sleepily.

"I love you too Benny" I grinned back and I continued to run my fingers through his hair until I watched him fall asleep. I know that I should probably go back to my own bed; but as now Ben was half on top of me I couldn't move. He now looked so peaceful snuggled into my chest I decided to snuggle into his head and fall asleep here.

I looked up at the ceiling and I started to think about how we were going to convince his parents but I was broken out of my train of thought when I heard Ben growling in his sleep. I smiled warmly at my Beast; I didn't know that he did that. It would appear that there is still so much to learn about my soul mate - and I would enjoy learning everything about my beautiful Beast as I loved him more than my own life.


	34. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

When me and Ben woke up the next morning; we cuddled and talked about what had happened during the night. Ben advised me that since the night of me having my head injury he hadn't been sleeping properly; and when he was able to get to sleep he always had nightmares.

I held Ben close to me and kept reassuring him; this made me want to stay with him even more. I wanted to get him through this; and show him that I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't want to go anywhere - not without him.

* * *

After me and Ben got ready for our day we went to go and have breakfast with his parents - and we planned to bring up the conversation of us moving in together.

At first they were apprehensive; and I could see why. However Ben stated that we had been in a relationship for just over two years now and it was getting to the stage where things started changing between us both. I couldn't help but cringe at this; I knew that Adam and Belle were now going to be worried about whether me and Ben were having sex. Yes this probably would be coming up soon; but I didn't think that they had anything to worry about. I only wanted to be with Ben; and this would never change.

Adam and Belle then said that they understood that me and Ben would want to be close after everything that had happened. But they suggested that we moved into Auradon Castle together; as living together in a dorm room would cause unwanted scandal and drama. Me and Ben were very happy with this; as we didn't need any more scandal and drama at the moment.

* * *

Me and Ben then went for a walk around the grounds of Auradon Castle and it was perfect. I loved the fact that me and Ben could just walk around not talking very much and it would still be perfect. It showed me even more that me and Ben were meant to be together – we could do nothing at all and it would still be perfect.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I watched as Ben pulled his phone out of his pocket causing us to stand still. I then watched as Ben sighed before he pulled an angry face before he pushed his phone back into his pocket.

"Fairy Godmother has brought Chad here" he advised as he offered me his right arm again and I linked him again.

"Why?" I questioned as we started to walk back towards Auradon Castle.

"Apparently Fairy Godmother thinks the three of us need mediation" he sighed again.

"What's mediation?" I asked. I never had heard about it; I just hoped that Ben and Chad weren't about to start fighting again.

"We basically talk about everything; give everyone their time to talk. No interruptions, and try and see a way forward" he explained.

"I see" I nodded. I could see the benefits of this; and I could see what Fairy Godmother was trying to do. However I do think that it might be better to put a little bit of space between us and Chad; but I willing to see where this would go. If we could try and sort this out before we went back to school on Monday then this would be amazing - as I was worried about going back to school as it is.

* * *

Mediation was just as awkward as I thought it was going to be; we all had to take turns and say how we were feeling about the situation. Chad actually admitted to everything; he apologised for what he did. I appreciated the apology but I told him that he needed to keep his distance for the time being. He accepted this; but he said that he still wanted to be friends. I said that we could try but right now I needed space.

When it came to Ben talking there was a point when I thought that he might have started fighting with Chad again. But thankfully he was able to hold his own; he advised Chad that he couldn't believe that he tried to take me away from him. He then pressed that he saw this as a betrayal and he couldn't trust him anymore. Chad did look saddened by this; but he said that he would do anything to make it up to us - which both me and Ben didn't really know what to say to that.

Fairy Godmother advised us that Chad was now currently going to have detention for the next month and that Queen Cinderella and King Prince Charming had their own punishments for this son as well. Ben then added that he didn't want Chad to attend meetings or royal functions for the time being; I could tell by Chad's face that he wanted to fight against this. But I watched as he nodded at this showing that he knew not to push Ben on this at the moment.

* * *

After Fairy Godmother and Chad left I went to my room as Ben went to go and send some paperwork to Chad's parents to advise them of what he had told Fairy Godmother.

I walked onto the balcony in my bedroom and I leant against the stone wall and I felt a lump start to build up in my throat and tears started to well up in my eyes. This situation had taken its toll on me, Ben and my family and yes I was glad that we were able to get through it but I wished it never even happened in the first place!

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Yes" I sniffed as I quickly wiped my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stepped in front of me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm just overwhelmed by everything" I admitted as I snuggled into his chest.

"Hey" he cooed as he stroked my back slowly. "Main thing is we got through it" he reminded me.

"Yes" I stated. "I never want to go through anything like this again Benny" I cried as tears started to flow down my cheeks again.

"Me too Mal" I heard him answer.

"Me too".

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I know it has taken a while but we got there. I hope that this story has been worth the wait.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
